Pais por Encomenda
by Kessy Rods
Summary: DRABBLE - Cansados de procurar a pessoa certa, Bella e Edward, melhores amigos desde a infância, resolvem ter um bebê por inseminação artificial. A ideia parece ótima a princípio, mas acaba mudando suas vidas – e sua longa amizade – drasticamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**1**

**EPOV**

Tudo começou quando minha melhor amiga e eu resolvemos ter um bebê. Mas não da forma convencional. Como não éramos namorados nem nada, resolvemos optar pela inseminação artificial. Meu esperma, os óvulos dela.

As coisas complicaram porque nem minha família e nem a dela pareceram entender que nós dois tínhamos cansado de namorar pessoas que não davam a mínima para quem nós éramos de verdade.

Estávamos em situações parecidas: desiludidos com o amor, mas loucos para ser pais.

Então ela veio com a brilhante ideia.

"E se a gente tivesse um filho?" ela disse, e eu quase podia ver as engrenagens em sua mente funcionando. "Não da forma convencional, claro, porque, ugh. Eu e você. Apenas não, obrigada. Mas, você sabe. Poderíamos fazer inseminação."

Na hora, a ideia pareceu a melhor de todas. Ambos teríamos o que queríamos: um bebê. E, de verdade, ter um filho com Bella não seria tão ruim. Eu sabia que ela seria uma mãe incrível. Eu a admirava, de todas as formas. Não seria nada ruim ter um filho ou filha com os genes dela.

Então eu aceitei.

E foi aí que tudo começou a mudar.

* * *

**Eu sei que estou devendo posts nas duas fics que tenho em andamento, mas essa drabble começou a me atormentar tem um tempo e eu finalmente resolvi escrevê-la e postar. Quem sabe não é a chave pro meu bloqueio nas outras? **

**Um capítulo por dia de início. Se houverem muitas reviews, posso postar mais de um por dia, vamos ver. Ela ainda não está finalizada, aliás. Não sei quantos capítulos serão. :)**

**Comentem e nos vemos amanhã. :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**2**

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte ao procedimento de inseminação, eu estava na porta do quarto de hospital de Bella com um buquê de lírios cor de lilás.

"Olá." eu disse com um sorriso para minha melhor amiga deitada na cama.

"Oi você." ela cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Eu lhe estendi as flores.

"Own, Ed, obrigada. São lindas."

Dei de ombros.

"De nada. E como você está?"

Ela deu de ombros.

"Estou bem. A médica disse que vai me manter aqui por hoje, e amanhã se tudo estiver certo eu posso ser liberada."

"Isso é ótimo." eu disse, sorrindo enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. "E quando saberemos com certeza?"

Ela parecia tão nervosa quanto eu, e eu me perguntei se ela estava arrependida de alguma forma.

"Em quinze dias, aproximadamente. Ela disse que eu posso tentar um teste de farmácia até lá se eu quiser, mas eu acho que prefiro esperar." então ela olhou para mim mordendo o lábio inferior. "O que você acha?"

"O que você decidir para mim está bom." eu disse. "E eu vou estar do seu lado por todo o processo."

Os olhos dela se iluminaram. "Eu sei."

* * *

**Sou uma lesada e apesar de só ter tido uma review no primeiro cap, cá está o segundo. O próximo só sai amanhã DEPOIS que eu ver as reviews, hein! Não sejam tímidos, eu não mordo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**3**

**EPOV**

"Eu só não entendo." disse minha irmã Alice pelo que pareceu a milésima vez. "Se vocês queriam um bebê, por que não fizeram isso da forma convencional?"

"Ugh, Alice." eu reclamei. "Bella é como minha irmã, você sabe disso. Só a ideia de nós..." eu tremi. "Não, obrigado."

Ela bateu o pé, implicando.

"Vocês são cegos demais, eu acho que desisto."

Rolei os olhos. "Só porque somos amigos de infância não quer dizer que vamos nos apaixonar perdidamente um pelo outro e viver felizes para sempre, Alice. Pare de ler fanfics."

Isso a deixou mais irritada do que qualquer outra coisa, mas a tirou do meu pé. Ela entrou em casa bufando e resmungando, enquanto eu apenas balançava a cabeça e ria dela.

* * *

**Cá está o terceiro. Não se preocupem, eu _pretendo_ postar outro ainda hoje, mas isso vai depender das reviews! :D Obrigada a quem está comentando até agora s2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**4**

**EPOV**

Bella acabou resolvendo esperar os quinze dias preditos pela médica. Quando esse tempo passou, eu a acompanhei para a consulta de retorno, e ambos estávamos tão ansiosos que era quase ridículo.

Bella tirou sangue para os exames e nós esperamos na sala de espera do consultório por cerca de uma hora antes que a enfermeira chamasse seu nome.

"Isabella Swan."

Ela levantou-se afobada, e eu fui atrás dela até o consultório, onde a médica nos esperava com um sorriso e um papel em mãos.

"Sentem-se."

Assim que estávamos acomodados, ela estendeu o papel para Bella.

"Sem rodeios, eu vou dizer logo. Deu tudo certo. Você está grávida, querida. Parabéns."

Bella soltou um esguicho de alegria e me abraçou, chorando. Eu só conseguia sorrir. _Finalmente_.

* * *

**Yay! Os dois melhores amigos estão grávidos, agora como isso vai ser? Palpites?**

**Aviso logo que eu não vou demorar muuuuito na gravidez da Bella e tal, apesar que vou passar alguns capítulos nela, e essa fic não está suposta pra ter muito drama não. Tô precisando escrever coisas fofas e leves, e essa fic foi minha escolha pra isso.**

**Também quero dizer sinto muito pelos capítulos serem pequenos, mas drabble é assim mesmo, tenham paciência. :D hehe**

**Me mandem reviews e eu talvez poste mais um ainda hoje! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**5**

**BPOV**

"Eu só acho que você deveria levar a sua bunda pra o seu local de trabalho e começar a rever essas propostas, Lauren. Eu não vou permitir mais erros da sua parte, você já ferrou com essa campanha vezes demais!" eu gritei. "Faça o que tem que fazer, e faça _bem-feito_ ou serei forçada a demitir você."

A morena azeda parecia que ia chorar, gritar ou bufar a qualquer momento. Eu realmente não sabia com ela. Mas eu estava farta de seus erros.

"O que está esperando?!" eu reclamei.

Ela resmungou alguma coisa que parecia um 'com licença' e saiu do meu escritório apressada.

Minha cabeça doía. Isso não era bom. Suspirei. Apertei o botão do comunicador para minha secretária.

"Maria, por favor, me traga um chá gelado de camomila." eu pedi.

"Sim, Srta Swan." ela disse em retorno.

Enquanto esperava, peguei o telefone e disquei o número já na discagem rápida. Ele atendeu no segundo toque.

"Olá, linda."

* * *

**Palpites sobre pra quem Bella ligou? Tá na cara ou não? Por favor me digam!**

**Eu tenho mais 2 capítulos planejados pra postar hoje mas isso vai depender das reviews de vocês. Postarei o 6 assim que a fic bater as 20 reviews. (vamos ver se com meta vocês se animam)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**6**

**BPOV**

"Estou tendo um dia péssimo." eu reclamei. "Todo mundo tá fazendo tudo errado e eu não consigo parar de me estressar com eles. Acho que já ameacei demitir quatro pessoas hoje e não é nem meio-dia!" choraminguei.

A risada doce e aveludada de Edward soou nos meus ouvidos, e agiu quase como um calmante.

"Ow, pobrezinha. Você tem feito os exercícios para se acalmar?"

"Não dá pra pensar em respirar fundo e contar até cem com tanta coisa errada nesse escritório, Edward!" reclamei, ao mesmo tempo que Maria entrava no meu escritório com minha xícara de chá.

Eu acenei para ela colocar a xícara na minha mesa e agradeci.

"Você tem que tentar. Você sabe que não vai te fazer nenhum bem ficar estressada desse jeito. Nem a você nem ao bebê."

Eu grunhi.

"Eu sei. Por isso liguei pra você. Você sempre consegue me acalmar, apesar de tudo."

Ele riu, e eu me vi sorrindo de volta, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver.

"Bem, já que é assim, que tal ir almoçar comigo e eu te relaxo um pouco mais?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**7**

**BPOV**

"Mas eu pensei que você tivesse atolado com trabalho e seu prazo final..."

Ele grunhiu no telefone.

"E eu estou. Mas eu posso adiar por uma ou duas horas. Nada demais."

"Edward..." eu racionalizei. "Você já pediu um prazo maior pra esse livro umas duas vezes!"

"Não importa, eu estou quase acabando. É sério, não vai me prejudicar em nada, Bella."

Ele e suas palavras. Mesmo que estivesse cheio de trabalho, prazos finais e outras coisas típicas do autor de sucesso que ele era, ele sempre arranjava tempo pra mim.

"OK. No Tom ao meio-dia em ponto está bom?"

"Perfeito. Te encontro lá, linda." ele disse, me fazendo sorrir.

"Até, bonitão."

* * *

**Sim, Edward é um escritor *suspira***

**E o jeito que eles se chamam, awn.**

**Respondendo a pergunta da Drix: não sei quantos capítulos serão ainda porque não terminei de escrever a fic, mas serão muitos provavelmente hehe :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**8**

**BPOV**

O almoço saiu melhor que a encomenda. Edward sempre conseguia me fazer rir e relaxar, mesmo quando meu dia tinha sido o epítome da porcaria.

E agora, com a gravidez, bem... Isso só tinha melhorado.

Eu não me arrependia nem um pouco de ter sugerido a inseminação artificial. Não aguentava mais caras que só queriam me levar para a cama pra ter diversão e nenhum compromisso. Eu tinha 32 anos, pelo amor de Deus. Já era mais do que na hora de me aquietar e viver minha vida como sempre imaginei.

Edward estava no mesmo barco que eu. Com 35 anos, ele estava cansado de ser enganado pelas vadias que ele namorava (que também só queriam diversão e/ou seu dinheiro) ele deixou de namorar já há algum tempo.

Mas ambos sabíamos que faltava algo em nossa vida: um bebê. Um filho.

Poderíamos ter adotado, é verdade. Mas eu sempre quis ter a sensação de estar grávida. Ter esse pequeno ser crescendo dentro de mim, se desenvolvendo, dependendo de _mim_ para viver. E até agora, as coisas estavam ótimas.

E eu não podia esperar para finalmente ter meu bebê nos meus braços, em aproximadamente sete meses e meio.

* * *

**Deu pra entender um pouquinho melhor os motivos desses dois? Espero que sim. Deixem reviews e eu volto com mais. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**9**

**BPOV**

Primeiro ultrassom. Eu não me lembrava de já ter estado nervosa desse jeito para um exame tão simples. E de rotina!

Tudo bem... era um exame de "rotina" para uma mulher grávida, mas ainda assim não havia nada demais nisso.

Mas eu estava nervosa. Fazia pouco mais de um mês desde a inseminação, e eu seguia as recomendações da minha médica à risca. Edward não me deixava dar um passo fora da dieta balanceada de gestante ou dos exercícios que eu podia fazer sem me esforçar. O fato dele só trabalhar em casa meio que ajudava porque sempre que eu estava em casa, ele levava o laptop pro meu apartamento e ficava por lá, de olho em mim. Era uma das vantagens de morarmos no mesmo prédio também.

Ele estava bem ao meu lado agora, me olhando balançar a perna sem controle algum.

"Por que você está tão nervosa?" ele perguntou.

* * *

**Reviews farão o meu dia e o próximo capítulo, então... deixem as suas! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**10**

**BPOV**

"Não sei." eu respondi. Parei de balançar a perna. "É que... eu não sei se caiu a ficha ainda."

Ele sorriu docemente para mim, me acalmando um pouco.

"Nem a minha caiu. Não se preocupe." ele disse. "E acalme-se."

Eu sorri para ele, e ele retribuiu com seu sorriso torto característico.

"Isabella Swan?" a recepcionista chamou.

Eu me levantei quase de um pulo, derrubando minha bolsa. Edward se apressou para pegar, para que eu não tivesse que me abaixar. Eu o agradeci e fomos até a sala da médica.

Logo eu estava deitada na maca, minha blusa levantada e meu jeans desabotoado para que a sonda do aparelho pudesse passar pela minha barriga sem problemas. O gel gelado me fez tremer um pouco, mas logo relaxei.

"Bem, hora de ver se esse pequeno está bem." disse a médica com um sorriso, ligando a máquina.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**11**

**EPOV**

Eu nunca a tinha visto chorar desse jeito por uma imagem borrada. Mas eu não estava tão melhor.

Desde que a médica nos disse que estava tudo nos conformes e nos mostrou a imagem de nosso bebê, eu tinha um caroço na garganta que não me permitia falar.

Não era nada parecido com um bebê. Apenas uma pequena mancha branca num fundo preto, um círculo minúsculo. Mas estava lá.

Bella estava confirmada com 6 semanas. Seria um longo caminho até as 40 que traria o nosso bebê ao mundo, mas eu estava mais do que ansioso para compartilhar tudo isso com ela.

Eu seria pai... Finalmente.

Saímos do consultório num silêncio admirado, Bella o tempo todo encarando a foto do ultrassom que a médica imprimira para nós. Ela tinha dado a cada um sua cópia, e eu estaria encarando a minha se não estivesse com medo de Bella tropeçar e cair por não estar prestando atenção no caminho.

* * *

**Haha, Bella tá tão admirada awn *-***

**Deixem reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**12**

**EPOV**

Depois da ultra-som as coisas se acalmaram por um tempo. Bella levou seus exercícios de relaxamento mais a sério e começou a se estressar menos no trabalho. Ela agora estava enjoando todas as manhãs, e eu comecei a dormir no apartamento dela para ajudá-la nisso. De jeito nenhum ela ficaria sozinha pra lidar com os enjoos matinais.

Eu terminei meu novo livro e entreguei ao meu editor, e estava atualmente trabalhando na edição do livro anterior. Era sempre assim, eu escrevia um, entregava, e ia editar o anterior. Às vezes eu não sabia por que escrevia tanto, mas bem... eu adorava isso e não podia negar.

Além do mais, nada como trabalhar em casa.

"Edward?" ouvi a voz grogue de Bella me chamar.

Eu estava na cozinha dela preparando nosso café da manhã, e não podia evitar me sentir um pouco... doméstico desse jeito. Não que eu e Bella nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes, mas mesmo assim... As coisas estavam diferentes agora.

Bem diferentes.

* * *

**Postei 2 capítulos juntos porque passei o dia fora e resolvi compensar. Deixem reviews e eu talvez poste mais um ainda hoje. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**13**

**EPOV**

"Sim, Bells?" gritei de volta pra ela.

"Preciso de você aqui."

Eu franzi para sua voz fraca e limpei as mãos num pano de prato antes de me dirigir pelo corredor até o quarto dela.

A encontrei sentada no chão do seu banheiro, parecendo meio verde. Lhe dei um sorriso de compaixão.

"Se eu soubesse que os enjoos teriam sido tão ruins teria ido com a adoção." ela disse, um segundo antes de ficar verde e se inclinar para o vaso sanitário.

Eu me adiantei e segurei seus cabelos com uma mão, afagando suas costas com a outra enquanto ela colocava pra fora suco estomacal.

"Eu só não entendo como você pode vomitar tanto se não comeu nada ainda."

"É gravidez, Edward." ela disse entre respirações profundas. "Não é pra entender."

* * *

**Pobre Bellinha, ainda bem que ela tem o Edward ao lado dela, né? Hehehehe**

**Desculpem não ter postado mais cedo, hoje é/foi/está sendo o aniversário do meu irmão e eu tava o dia todo ocupada, mas vou postar 2 caps pra compensar. Deixem reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**14**

**EPOV**

Depois que colocou todo o conteúdo inexistente de seu estômago pra fora, Bella ficou cheia de fome. Eu realmente não entendia, mas bem... eu não podia fazer nada.

Ela tomou banho e escovou os dentes enquanto eu terminava as torradas e ovos, e se sentou na mesa da cozinha logo depois, um brilho no olhar que negava qualquer acusação que ela tenha estado no banheiro vomitando.

Ela estava linda grávida. E era apenas o começo.

"Quais os planos pra hoje?" perguntei.

"Tenho uma reunião com a Chanel pra mostrar a nova campanha." ela resmungou entre mordidas. "Eu espero que Lauren e Tyler tenham feito tudo certo dessa vez. Eu não tive tempo de olhar ontem e pedi que Rosalie fizesse isso, e ela me confirmou que estava tudo certo."

"Bem, confie na Rose. Você sabe que o olho dela é quase tão bom quanto o seu pra isso." eu lhe dei uma piscadela.

Ela riu.

"É, tem razão. E os seus planos pra hoje?"

Dei de ombros.

"Vou tentar editar uns dois capítulos antes de me encontrar com Esme pro almoço."

"Oh, isso será interessante."

* * *

**Reviews fazem o próximo cap vir mais rápido!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**15**

**EPOV**

"Você diz isso porque não foi você que passou as últimas três semanas evitando sua mãe." eu resmunguei.

Bella riu, e apenas o som de sua risada desfez meu bico.

"É por isso que eu disse que será interessante. Me ligue se ela causar problemas e eu assumo a culpa."

Foi a minha vez de rir.

"Não, não. Não vou colocar minha melhor amiga grávida do meu filho na linha de fogo cruzado entre Esme e eu. Não se preocupe, eu lido com ela." eu disse.

Bella de repente ficou em silêncio e, estranhando, levantei minha cabeça para encará-la. Ela estava olhando para o seu copo de suco enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, sinal claro que estava preocupada ou pensando em algo.

"O que foi?" perguntei.

Ela me olhou e suspirou.

"Você não acha estranho? Isso entre nós?"

* * *

**Hm... Bellinha pensando essas coisas... hehehe**

**Reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**16**

**EPOV**

"O que quer dizer?" franzi.

"Eu sou sua melhor amiga. E agora estou carregando seu filho ou filha. Você tem que admitir que isso não é nada convencional."

Eu suspirei.

"Não, não é." admiti. "Mas nós dois sabemos por que fizemos isso, Bella, e não é da conta de ninguém o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer. Ou com quem escolhemos ter um bebê."

Ela suspirou.

"Suponho que esteja certo. Acho que o que me incomoda é todos me olhando de lado e me perguntando por que eu não fiz meu bebê da forma tradicional."

Eu ri de leve.

"Isso é rude." eu disse, então suspirei, pegando a mão dela. "Não se preocupe com os outros. Nós dois sabemos nossos motivos por trás disso e isso é tudo que importa."

"Você está certo." ela cedeu. "Só estou sendo boba."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso torto.

"Hormônios." constatei.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço e eu ri, vendo pelo canto do olho que o sorriso dela estava de volta, para minha grande satisfação.

* * *

**Esses dois, tomando café juntos e brincando. Ai, ai. *suspira***

**Tô vendo muita gente colocando no alerta e sem comentar. Oh gente, eu não mordo, e se vocês comentarem, os capítulos vem MUITO mais rápido. É sério. Eu escrevo e posto mais rápido quando vejo que tem bastante gente lendo e comentando, então me dêem reviews e eu lhes dou capítulos! (parece uma troca justa lol) :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**17**

**BPOV**

Para meu alívio, a campanha para a Chanel tinha sido um sucesso. Os executivos que tinham ido até a reunião estavam muito satisfeitos com o trabalho, e eu só podia respirar aliviada uma vez que tudo acabou.

"Rose, nem posso te agradecer o suficiente por ter supervisionado o trabalho final ontem. Se não fosse você e seu olho crítico, tenho certeza que Mallory e Crowley teriam estragado esse contrato de uma vez."

A loira estonteante que era a minha supervisora de marketing riu comigo.

"É, aqueles dois são quase imprestáveis. Ao menos conseguiram fazer o trabalho certo."

"Com nossas muitas contribuições." eu disse enquanto entrava no meu escritório com ela no meu encalço.

"Pois é." riu Rose. "Eu estava pensando se poderia sair pra almoçar hoje? Emmett quer me dizer alguma coisa e pediu pra que eu tentasse sair."

Eu acenei para ela.

"Claro, pode ir. Não se preocupe, eu peço a Angela pra me ajudar a segurar as pontas até você voltar."

"Obrigada, Bella." ela sorriu agradecida.

"De nada."

Assim que ela saiu, recebi uma mensagem de texto.

**Minha mãe quer me matar. Isso não é bom, certo? Desculpe, você terá que ser mãe solteira se ela continuar assim...**

* * *

**Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**18**

**BPOV**

Eu ri alto com a mensagem de Edward. Quem mandava ele ignorar a mãe? Ele meio que merecia por ter passado tanto tempo sem sair com ela.

_Quem manda ignorar a mãe? Pobre bebê, perderá o pai antes mesmo de nascer... :(_

Nem um minuto depois e a resposta dele veio.

**Mas não foi tão ruim assim! Ou foi? Ah droga, agora ela está ainda mais zangada porque estou mandando mensagem pra você.**

Eu ri de novo e respondi.

_Então pare de mandar mensagens! Meu bebê vai precisar de um pai, então convença-a a não te matar. Nos vemos à noite. xx_

Ele não mandou mais nenhuma mensagem depois disso, e eu supus que ele tinha parado de checar seu celular. Ou isso ou Esme o tinha confiscado. Era bem a cara dela.

Eu ri sozinha na minha sala enquanto pegava o telefone para pedir comida pro almoço. Hoje seria um dia ocupado.

* * *

**Mais do encontro de Esme e Edward nos próximos capítulos, não se preocupem hehe**

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**19**

**EPOV**

Almoçar com a minha mãe foi pior do que eu esperava. Esme Cullen era uma mulher muito amorosa, mas tendia a ser um pouco sufocante às vezes com sua necessidade de estar perto e saber de cada detalhe da vida de seus filhos.

Alice tendia a lidar melhor com ela, talvez por também ser mulher ou porque Alice tendia a ser um pouco manipuladora.

Já eu... Bem, eu sempre acabava ignorando um pouco minha mãe para ter um pouco de espaço pra respirar, e isso resultava em uma Sra Cullen _muito _zangada.

"Quer dizer, eu apenas não sei porque você precisaria me ignorar por _três semanas._ Três semanas Edward! Você tem ideia de como eu fiquei preocupada?" ela reclamou pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez enquanto comíamos.

Eu rolei os olhos e a encarei, cético. Ela tinha um pequeno bico nos lábios mas eu não me concentrei nele ou eu iria ceder.

"Mãe, você sabe que eu trabalho em casa, e eu precisava terminar meu livro. Eu tinha um prazo que estava acabando e estava muito ocupado! Além de tudo, Bella começou a enjoar bem feio e eu fui para a casa dela, e entre ajudá-la nesse início de gravidez e terminar meu manuscrito, eu simplesmente não tinha tempo."

"Não tinha tempo nem pra sua mãe?" ela perguntou, a voz cuidadosamente magoada e um beicinho nos lábios.

Oh merda. Eu tinha acabado de piorar as coisas.

Grande, Cullen. Pra alguém que vendia tantos livros como eu, era suposto que eu fosse melhor com as palavras.

* * *

**Ouch, Edward. Devia ter escolhido melhor as palavras hehehehe**

**Reviews?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**20**

**EPOV**

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mãe." eu suspirei, tentando remendar meu erro. "Eu só estive muito ocupado e não é como se a senhora não soubesse onde me encontrar."

Tentei usar minha técnica de olhos de cachorrinho nela, sem saber muito bem se funcionaria, mas pareceu ser o suficiente pra ela desfazer o bico.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você não é como sua irmã, e prefere ter seu tempo sozinho. Eu entendo, Edward, de verdade. Só... Me ligue de vez em quando, tudo bem? Eu prefiro saber da vida do meu filho pela própria boca dele do que pela irmã."

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ela estava certa.

"Desculpe, mãe. Você está certa. Vou tentar ligar mais." eu sorri para ela, e quando ela sorriu de volta, eu sabia que tudo ia ficar bem.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora em atualizar, pra compensar vou postar 3 caps hoje. Mas quero reviews ou então posts só depois do Natal.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**21**

**EPOV**

"Mas agora me conte como está a gravidez." ela exigiu. "Você está morando com a Bella?"

"Não exatamente." eu disse enquanto terminava meu almoço. "Eu só durmo lá pra ajudá-la pela manhã com os enjôos. A médica dela passou um remédio agora então as coisas estão melhores. Eu devo parar de dormir lá em algum momento." dei de ombros.

"E o bebê, como está? Alice disse que vocês já fizeram a primeira ultra-som."

Eu sorri involuntariamente.

"Oh, alguém já está apaixonado pelo filho que nem nasceu." riu ela. "É tão bom vê-lo com esse brilho nos olhos... Eu me arrependo de ter dito que não era uma boa ideia. Eu estava claramente errada."

Eu ri com ela, e então puxei da carteira a foto da pequena mancha branca que era meu bebê para mostrá-la.

"Não parece nada distinguível, mas ele definitivamente está lá." eu disse com orgulho na voz.

Esme olhou para a foto e sorriu para mim, seus próprios olhos brilhantes de emoção.

"Eu vou ser avó."

Eu ri dela. "Sim, você vai."

* * *

**Eu vi muita gente especulando que Esme não tinha gostado muito da ideia, mas bem... Cá está, ela gostou sim hehehehe**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**22**

**EPOV**

As coisas ficaram mais leves depois que eu mostrei a foto da ultra-som. Esme agora queria marcar um dia de compras com Bella e Alice pra que elas tivessem um pouco de conversa feminina sobre gravidez. Eu que não ia ficar no meio disso.

Me despedi dela na porta da casa dos meus pais, e só então ela me devolveu meu celular.

"Como será da próxima vez?" ela perguntou, antes de me dar o aparelho.

Eu rolei os olhos. "Prometo que não vou ficar trocando mensagens com Bella quando estivermos comendo, mãe."

Ela riu. "Bom garoto. Tome. Agora pode voltar pra sua garota."

Eu me senti corando.

"Ela não é minha garota." eu disse baixo enquanto Esme saía do carro.

Ela riu.

"Ainda, Edward. Ela não é _ainda._"

Eu a observei entrar em casa estranhando o sentimento que veio com sua frase. Mas não podia significar nada...

Podia?

* * *

**Hm, Edward sentindo coisas? Isso será bom ou ruim? Deixem seus palpites nas reviews e eu volto com mais.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**23**

**BPOV**

"Eu definitivamente estou mais gorda." eu constatei quando a terceira calça que eu provava não coube em mim.

"É normal, Bella." disse Alice do outro lado do provador. "Agora saia daí e vamos comprar algumas roupas para gestantes."

Eu resmunguei, mas obedeci. Não era como se eu pudesse emagrecer agora, no entanto.

Apesar de ter que começar a mudar meu guarda-roupa para roupas mais confortáveis, leves e mais largas, eu estava feliz. Os enjoos finalmente tinham passado e eu já estava com 16 semanas. Pouco mais de três meses. A médica tinha dito que o bebê estava ótimo e já completamente formado, mas só faríamos outra ultra-som depois da 22ª semana. Eu mal podia esperar para ver a forma do meu bebê na tela.

Atualmente, eu estava no shopping para um dia de garotas com Alice, minha outra melhor amiga e irmã de Edward, Esme, minha segunda mãe (e mãe de Edward) e Rosalie, que ultimamente tinha se mostrado uma amiga maravilhosa.

* * *

**Feliz Natal! :)**

**Postando única e exclusivamente por causa disso, porque vocês não estão cooperando. 15 follows e só 1 (ou 2) pessoas comentam? Não dá, gente. Comentem ou eu não vou continuar com a fic.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**24**

**BPOV**

Assim que cheguei em casa, encontrei Edward sentado no meu sofá. Parei congelada no lugar enquanto olhava para ele.

Ali, sentado no sofá com as pernas estiradas, o laptop no colo enquanto digitava furiosamente, os óculos de aro grosso e preto pendendo levemente para o nariz, ele nunca pareceu tão lindo. O cabelo estava a rebeldia de sempre e ele usava uma calça de moletom preta e só. Seu peito bem esculpido pelos anos de natação e exercícios regulares me deu água na boca.

_O que é isso, Bella?_ me repreendi. _Edward é seu melhor amigo!_

_Mas ele é gostoso e isso você não pode negar._

_Não importa! Ele ainda é seu melhor amigo! Pare de babar._

"Ei Bells!" ele interrompeu meu diálogo interior, sorrindo torto e me fazendo soltar um pequeno gemido, audível só pra mim. "Como foram as compras? Se divertiu?"

"Hm." eu murmurei, ganhando um franzido dele.

Então, antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa estúpida como '_Você está muito gostoso com essa calça pendendo frouxa do seu quadril'_ ou '_Posso lamber essa sua barriga definida?' _eu corri pelo corredor até o meu quarto, me trancando lá dentro, mortificada com meus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

**Ok, vocês comentaram (alguns de vocês, pelo menos) e eu estou de volta com mais um capítulo. Sejam bonzinhos de novo e eu posto mais amanhã. :) Pensei em colocar meta de reviews por capítulo, mas não acho que vocês queiram isso, querem? Se preferirem me avisem e eu começo a fazer.**

**De qualquer forma, o que acharam? Bella tá toda-toda com o Edward. hehehe Hormônios... hehehe**

**Comentem e nos vemos no próximo. Bjs!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**25**

**EPOV**

Não entendi absolutamente nada do que aconteceu nos últimos dois minutos.

Em um instante, Bella estava olhando pra mim de um jeito esquisito, os olhos um pouco arregalados, mordendo o lábio inferior e respirando um pouco rápido demais. No outro, ela estava correndo pelo corredor e se trancando no quarto.

O que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

Larguei o laptop no sofá e fui atrás dela, batendo na porta trancada.

"Bella? Você está bem?" ouvi um murmúrio do lado de dentro, mas não deu pra identificar nada. "Bella?"

"Já saio!" ela gritou de volta, a voz um pouco estrangulada. Segundos depois, ouvi o barulho da torneira do banheiro sendo aberta.

Foi a minha vez de morder o lábio. Bella estava estranha hoje...

* * *

**Hahahaha, pobre Edward, tá sem ideia do que tá acontecendo com a Bellinha... **

**Amei todas as reviews do cap passado, então continuem assim e eu posto mais um hoje. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**26**

**BPOV**

Joguei um pouco d'água no rosto pra tentar me acalmar.

_Sério Bella, o que você é? Uma adolescente?_

_Não,você é uma mulher grávida com hormônios em fúria e seu melhor amigo (e pai do seu bebê, não esqueça) é o homem mais sexy vivo._

Wow. De onde vieram esses pensamentos? Tudo bem que eu sempre achei Edward bonito, porque duh, quem não achava? Mas ele era meu melhor amigo. Não tinha sentido achá-lo sexy... Tinha?

_Claro que tem. Agora pare de conversar consigo mesma e vá falar com ele!_

Oh céus, agora eu precisaria me preocupar em estar desenvolvendo algum tipo bizarro de esquizofrenia.

Saí do banheiro respirando fundo várias vezes e abri a porta do quarto lentamente.

Edward estava lá, encostado na parede, em toda sua gostosura. Os óculos ainda no rosto, os pés descalços e peito definido à mostra.

Oh, simplesmente me mate. Eu não conseguiria resistir a _isso_.

* * *

**HAHAHA Pobre Bella, quando se controlou o Edward aparece assim... do jeito que ele é... gostoso... HAHA**

**Ok, primeiro: amei as reviews de vocês, meu dia tava uma merda e vocês me animaram com as reviews, por isso cá está mais um cap (e eu já estou escrevendo mais hihihihi). Me mandem mais reviews e eu volto ainda hoje! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**27**

**BPOV**

_Vamos Bella, aja normalmente._

"Edward!" eu gritei, assustando nós dois. "Você está aqui, que bom!"

Por que minhas mãos estavam no peito dele? COMO minhas mãos tinham parado no peito dele? Tentei tirá-las, mas elas desceram, acariciando o peito musculoso e incrivelmente gostoso de pegar.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou, sua voz estranha.

Quando eu olhei para ele, olhando para cima porque eu era bem mais baixinha, eu o vi com os olhos escuros por trás dos óculos, engolindo seco.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou.

Eu pisquei e olhei de novo para minhas mãos, agora felizmente alojadas na barriga lisa dele. Oh céus, eu quero mordê-lo.

"Eu..." mordi o lábio, sem saber o que dizer. Ele apenas me observou atentamente, seu pomo de Adão subindo e descendo enquanto ele engolia.

E aquilo foi tão sexy que eu acabei falando sem querer.

"Eu quero morder você."

* * *

**HAHAHAHA Bella falou! HAHAHA Gente, eu juro que ri sozinha escrevendo essa cena, agora me digam o que acharam. :D**

**A coisa é bem simples: reviews = capítulo novo. Até! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**28**

**EPOV**

"O quê?" eu engasguei.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo aqui? Eu tinha ouvido direito?

Bella _ainda_ estava com as mãos na minha barriga, alisando de um jeito que parecia provocante, e ela tinha o lábio inferior entre os dentes, as bochechas pintadas de vermelho.

"Desculpe, eu falei demais." ela disse, tirando as mãos lentamente da minha barriga e passando por mim em direção a cozinha.

"Bella, o que foi? Eu estou perdido aqui!" eu implorei.

Ela resmungou algo sem sentido e quando eu estava prestes a pará-la e chacoalhá-la para obter respostas, ela se virou de súbito, me fazendo parar rápido para não bater nela.

"Bella?" eu estava frustrado. Malditos hormônios.

"Então, você sabe que mulheres grávidas ficam com os hormônios em fúria, certo?" ela perguntou, ainda corada, ainda olhando pro meu peito. Eu teria que colocar uma camisa.

"Sim, sim. Sei disso." respondi impaciente.

"E você sabe que isso aumenta a libido das ditas mulheres grávidas, certo? Ao ponto de que elas simplesmente... querem... o tempo todo." ela disse, a última parte mais baixo, mas ainda olhando para mim.

Fiquei uns bons trinta segundos olhando pra ela sem entender nada até que a ficha caiu.

Opa.

* * *

**hihihihi todas querendo morder o Edward né, sei sei HAHA e agora que ele percebeu o que está acontecendo... bem, veremos. :P **

**Mandem reviews e eu volto com mais :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**29**

**BPOV**

Vi o exato momento em que ele entendeu, mas não pude encontrar em mim nada para retirar o que eu disse. Eu estava envergonhada e vermelha, mas dane-se se não era verdade.

"Eu..." Edward parecia em choque por um momento. "Não entendo..."

Rolei os olhos, meus hormônios me tornando impaciente.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Eu estou excitada. Com tesão pelo meu melhor amigo. Pronto, falei."

Então eu me virei e fui para a cozinha beber água porque obviamente eu estava fora de controle.

Respirei fundo várias vezes tentando me acalmar. Tentando acalmar minhas partes de menina que gritavam em frustração, querendo que eu fosse lá e montasse em Edward e fizesse coisas sujas com ele. No sofá. Na cama. No chão. Em qualquer lugar, realmente.

Eu não podia fazer nada disso, então me permiti fantasiar.

Edward apareceu na cozinha alguns minutos depois, vestindo uma camiseta branca.

"Por que você colocou uma camiseta?" perguntei antes que pudesse segurar minha língua, me arrependendo do que dissera no mesmo instante que Edward me deu um sorriso torto conhecedor.

Filho da mãe.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA Isso está ficando interessante ou sou apenas eu? HM hahaha**

**Mais reviews e eu posto o 30 ainda hoje (à tardinha ou no começo da noite). :) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**30**

**EPOV**

"Eu achei que seria mais fácil conversarmos se você não estivesse babando em cima de mim." eu provoquei.

Obtive o efeito desejado. Ela corou mil tons de vermelho antes de se virar para a pia para encher um copo com água.

"Isso não é justo." ela resmungou. "E você demorou a entender, hein? Pensei que fosse mais esperto."

Eu sabia que esta era a maneira dela revidar, já que ela estava tão obviamente mortificada, então eu apenas ignorei.

"Eu só não conseguia acreditar. Apesar de tudo, nós nunca vimos um ao outro desse jeito, Bella. Eu acho que ignorei a parte do meu cérebro que dizia que você estava excitada por mim."

"Bem, você está errado. Nós vimos um ao outro desse jeito antes. Uma vez." ela me atirou uma olhadela de lado. "Ou você não lembra?"

Suspirei, passando uma mão pelo cabelo em frustração e um súbito e reprimido desejo.

"Como eu poderia esquecer, Bella?"

* * *

**COF COF nãoéaprimeiravez COF COF Mas hein? Hihi **

**Mandem reviews e taaalvez eu poste outro ainda hoje. Talvez. Se vocês forem bonzinhos s2**


	31. Chapter 31

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**31**

**EPOV**

_"A gente devia, você sabe, tentar." Bella sugeriu._

_"Bella... Eu não acho que é uma boa ideia." retruquei._

_"Por que não?" ela colocou as mãos na cintura, como se eu estivesse sendo completamente irracional em declinar sua proposta._

_"Nós temos sido amigos há muito tempo." raciocinei. "E se isso estragar tudo? Não quero perder sua amizade."_

_Ela então sorriu largamente, balançando a cabeça enquanto se aproximava de mim._

_"Seu bobo. Eu não vou deixar de ser sua amiga. Não temos nada a perder, realmente." ela disse._

_"Você só diz isso porque não tem sexo há mais de um ano. Você não está pensando direito nisso."_

_"E você está pensando demais." ela disse, sentando no meu colo, fazendo questão de esfregar um pouco sua intimidade no meu membro de repente muito consciente._

_Engoli seco enquanto ela se inclinava para morder de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha._

_"Vamos lá, Edward. Você nunca teve essa curiosidade?" ela me olhou com olhos lânguidos._

_Eu olhei nos olhos escuros dela enquanto engolia em seco e mandava meu eu racional pra fora._

_"É, acho que não vai machucar." eu soltei, baixinho._

_O sorriso que ela me deu em seguida sanou qualquer dúvida que eu ainda tivesse sobre isso._

* * *

**Sim, isso foi um flashback e tem mais no próximo capítulo. Estou mudando a classificação da fic pra M, porque... Bem, vai que precisa lá na frente. Esses dois tão mais safadenhos do que eu planejei HAHA**

**Então, eu até ia postar ontem à noite, mas a internet aqui de casa caía e voltava e caía e voltava então eu desisti. Mas cá está!**

**Pretendo postar mais hoje, mas isso vai depender das reviews! Mandem e eu posto mais. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**32**

**EPOV**

_Não demorou para estarmos no meu quarto. Tudo se passou em pouco mais que um borrão._

_Roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. E eu tinha quase certeza que ela tinha se livrado da minha camiseta no chão do corredor._

_Eu não estava ligando muito no momento. Decidi pensar um pouco com a cabeça de baixo, afinal, minha melhor amiga tinha proposto fazer sexo comigo e eu estava há tanto tempo quanto ela sem, então... Por que não?_

_Mas Bella Swan ainda era minha melhor amiga, então pra isso funcionar, eu teria que parar de pensar._

_No momento, eu estava mais interessado em como ela era absolutamente linda. Ela tirou meu fôlego, toda curvilínea e de pele macia, espalhada embaixo de mim na minha cama._

_Naquele momento, não éramos melhores amigos mais. Éramos amantes. E encaixamos perfeitamente. E foi, facilmente, o melhor sexo da minha vida._

_Eu a fiz vir três vezes e ela fez o mesmo comigo. A noite foi passada entre sussurros, gemidos, grunhidos e alguns gritos. Quando amanheceu, ela estava adormecida ao meu lado, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo seu corpo, assim como o meu. Ela estava ainda mais bonita na fraca luz do sol da manhã que espiava sob as persianas._

_E foi ali que eu percebi que não poderia, nunca mais, fazer isso de novo, se eu quisesse manter as coisas como eram._

* * *

**Então... COF COF vou falar nada. Me digam o que acharam do capítulo.**

**Dependendo das reviews eu posto outro ainda hoje antes de sair à noite. De qualquer forma... FELIZ ANO NOVO! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**33**

**EPOV**

"Eu nunca esqueci, Bella." admiti. "Mas você sabe por quê nunca mais fizemos sexo."

Ela pareceu frustrada.

"Mas foi tão _bom_." ela argumentou.

Eu ri de leve.

"Não estou dizendo que foi ruim. Mas se continuássemos... teria mudado tudo."

Ela se virou de frente para mim agora, olhando minha camiseta recém colocada com raiva, o que me fez rir. Ela bufou para isso.

"Você fica linda zangada." eu soltei.

Mordi minha língua assim que disse isso. Ela corou e sorriu de leve antes de murmurar um 'estúpido bastardo galanteador' que me fez gargalhar.

Então ela suspirou e me olhou de novo, dessa vez com o olhar mais curioso, menos desejoso.

"Por que você tem tanta certeza que mudaria tudo se tivéssemos... você sabe... feito sexo de novo?"

Eu apenas olhei para ela, em todo seu brilho de grávida, cabelos soltos ao redor dos ombros e olhos cor de chocolate que eu conhecia melhor que qualquer um.

"Porque eu sei como me senti quando nós fizemos sexo na primeira vez. E eu tenho certeza que se continuássemos com aquilo, eu acabaria me apaixonando por você."

* * *

**E com isso eu deixo vocês para virar o ano. *corre pras colinas***

**Entããão, me digam o que acharam :D E o que será que a Bella vai dizer/fazer? HM. Veremos.**

**Deixem suas reviews e eu volto amanhã. Uma ótima virada de ano pra todas e feliz ano novo. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**34**

**EPOV**

"E isso seria ruim?" ela perguntou.

"Seria." admiti. "Porque você não sentiria o mesmo e nossa amizade ficaria seriamente abalada."

"Ainda assim você aceitou uma inseminação artificial comigo." ela disse. "Isso provavelmente vai mudar as coisas também. Demais."

"Já está mudando." eu disse. "Mas isso é diferente."

"Como isso é diferente, Edward? Ambos estamos numa situação delicada aqui. O que vamos dizer ao nosso filho quando ele crescer e perguntar porque o papai e a mamãe dele não são casados como todos os outros papais e mamães da escolinha?"

Eu pisquei.

"De onde isso veio?"

Ela bufou.

"Não sei. Sou uma mulher hormonal agora, e infelizmente você é quem tem que lidar com as mudanças bruscas. Me processe."

Eu ri alto, e logo ela estava me acompanhando.

Então eu a alcancei e a abracei.

"O que quer que nosso filho pergunte lá na frente, vamos achar um jeito de explicar da melhor maneira. E, quem sabe? Podemos sempre casar um com o outro se falharmos em achar um par."

"Acho que já falhamos." ela riu.

Dei de ombros. "Então vamos nos casar um dia." eu afirmei.

Ela riu e me soltou, e pelo olhar em seus olhos, eu sabia que esse assunto todo tinha se encerrado.

* * *

**Não me matem ainda, esses dois vão ficar juntos na hora certa. Mas acreditem quando eu digo que essa pequena conversinha mudou muita coisa.**

**Espero que tenham tido uma boa virada de ano. :) ****Agora, me mandem reviews e eu posto mais um capítulo ainda hoje. :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**35**

**BPOV**

"A resposta é simples, minha querida amiga Bella." disse Alice, em todo seu jeito sabe-tudo. "Você está a-pai-xo-na-da."

Revirei os olhos.

"Não Alice. Não estou."

"Negação é o primeiro sintoma." confirmou Rosalie, as duas me olhando com sobrancelhas levantadas e me olhando divertidas.

"Ah, parem vocês duas. Eu não posso estar apaixonada pelo Edward!" eu disse.

"Por que não?" Alice entrou na defensiva. "O que tem de errado com o meu irmão?"

Suspirei.

"Não tem nada de errado com seu irmão, Alice. Edward é um homem maravilhoso. Ele é gentil, atencioso, educado, engraçado, inteligente, e vamos admitir, muito gostoso, mas ele não... O que foi agora?!" perguntei enquanto via as duas soltando risinhos.

"Ora Bella, você percebeu o que você disse sobre o meu irmão?" perguntou Alice.

Eu parei e pensei um pouco e percebi que eu tinha praticamente descrito o homem que eu queria encontrar para ser meu marido.

"Alice, isso não significa que eu estou apaixonada." racionalizei, tentando, em vão, permanecer com minha cabeça no lugar.

"Não." ela concordou. "Mas você certamente sente algo por ele, Bella."

"Ou você não estaria aí toda incomodada com a gostosura dele e o fato dele estar num encontro hoje à noite." completou Rosalie, voltando ao ponto inicial da conversa.

* * *

**Vocês ficaram muito agressivas no último capítulo, não me matem ainda! Eu disse que esses dois vão ficar juntos na hora certa e vão. Com sorte, não irá demorar. Mas eles ainda têm alguns probleminhas pra resolver (como Edward achando que é ruim ficar apaixonado pela melhor amiga e tal). Paciência.**

**Reviews e eu volto com mais um capítulo ainda hoje. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**36**

**BPOV**

Eu choraminguei.

"Qual é o meu problema?"

"Nenhum, Bella. Se você admitir ao menos que tem sentimentos românticos para com seu melhor amigo, vulgo meu querido irmão Edward e pai do seu bebê, então você não tem problema nenhum." Alice interveio, bebericando calmamente seu vinho.

Eu bebi meu refrigerante olhando para ela com raiva porque não podia beber nada com álcool e choraminguei de novo.

"Ok, ok. Eu..." engoli em seco. "Eu admito que venho sentindo um _algo mais_ pelo Edward ultimamente."

Rosalie e Alice gritaram.

"Querem parar com isso?!" reclamei.

"Não." disse Alice. "Me levou anos da vida fazer você admitir isso, agora o próximo é o Edward." ela encostou no sofá, com aquela cara de quem tramava alguma coisa.

"Vamos fazê-lo enxergar." prometeu Rose.

Eu revirei os olhos, bebericando mais do refrigerante enquanto meus olhos caíam sobre a foto na mesinha de café. Eu e Edward, abraçados no parque da cidade. Não fazia nem um mês que essa foto fora tirada, e minha barriga já proeminente era abraçada pelos braços de Edward.

Era uma linda foto. Ali, parecíamos um casal.

Ali, parecia que pertencíamos um ao outro, e que estávamos apaixonados.

Mas era só uma foto.

* * *

**Ok, Bella admitiu, 50% do trabalho feito. Gostei das opções de como o Edward vai se tocar e tal, e ****_GoldingIt_****, adorei a história do interrogatório LOL Maaas... veremos.**

**Mandem reviews e eu posto mais amanhã. :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**37**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" chamou Alice.

"Hm?"

"Eu sei que é cedo para dizer a palavra com A, mas... Você está disposta a fazer o Edward te enxergar como mais do que amiga? Porque isso só vai funcionar se você quiser."

Eu suspirei, tirando meus olhos da foto e olhando para Alice.

"Eu... Não sei, Alice. Edward tem sua própria agenda. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um encontro hoje até ontem." eu bufei. "Eu estou meio que rezando pra que não dê certo e ele chute a bunda da cadela."

Rose e Alice riram.

"Não vai dar certo." Alice assegurou. "Edward só tem olhos pra você, ele só não percebeu isso ainda."

"Pra um escritor tão bom com as palavras como ele, ele certamente é um pouco lento nisso." Rose pensou alto.

"Não acho que ele não tenha percebido. Acho que ele percebeu e não quer acreditar no que viu." murmurou Alice. "Mas isso não vai durar. Vou fazer de vocês dois um casal." disse Alice.

"Bem, não custa tentar." cedi. "Todos os outros falharam, e bem... É do meu melhor amigo que estamos falando. Se não der certo com ele, não dará certo com ninguém mais."

"Isso aí." Rose riu. "Vocês serão um casal. Assim que Edward admitir..."

"Assim que eu admitir o quê?" perguntou Edward entrando de supetão na sala, olhando para nós três, que tínhamos congelado no lugar.

* * *

**Ahem, Edward apareceu. Hm. **

**Mandem reviews e eu volto com mais *risinhos***


	38. Chapter 38

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**38**

**BPOV**

Foi um silêncio constrangedor até que Edward franziu e repetiu a pergunta.

"Assim que eu admitir o quê?"

Alice foi a primeira a se recuperar.

"Assim que você admitir que seu encontro foi uma porcaria, nós podemos começar a contar o dinheiro."

Que diabos?

Olhei para Alice confusa, e Edward fez o mesmo.

"É o quê?"

"Nós apostamos." complementou Rose. Eu juro que essas duas tinham um tipo doentio de sintonia. "Nós apostamos sobre se seu encontro seria bom ou ruim."

Edward cruzou os braços.

"Posso saber por quê?" ele perguntou.

"Não." disse Alice, prontamente, então se virou para nós com uma piscadela. "Podem me passar o dinheiro, vadias, eu ganhei."

"Mas você nem sabe se foi bom ou ruim." disse Edward indignado.

Alice deu de ombros.

"Não são nem dez horas da noite e você está em casa. Eu diria que foi bem ruim." ela disse, então virou-se para ele. "Estou certa ou não?"

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de suspirar em derrota e cair na poltrona.

"Eu não sei por que eu ainda tento." ele resmungou.

Nós rimos de leve, então Rosalie falou.

"Você está procurando no lugar errado, Edward. Talvez o amor da sua vida esteja bem na sua frente."

Eu ia matá-la.

* * *

**Haha Rosalie... **

**Mandem reviews e eu posto mais um hoje. :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**39**

**BPOV**

"Talvez..." Edward suspirou, então mudou de assunto. "Vou pedir uma pizza, vocês querem?"

Eu franzi.

"Espere, você não comeu?"

"Ugh..." ele resmungou. "Melanie é vegetariana, ou pelo menos diz ser. Fomos a um restaurante vegetariano horrível e eu mal comi."

Eu ri, porque eu sabia como Edward gostava de carne, então só podia imaginar como tinha sido um péssimo encontro só pelo restaurante que a garota escolhera.

"Então você a dispensou?" Alice perguntou antes que eu pudesse pará-la.

"Sim." ele deu de ombros, discando o número da pizzaria. "Ela é egocêntrica e autocentrada demais pro meu gosto, além de ser vegetariana. Nada contra, apenas não, obrigado. Então, vão querer pizza?"

Nós nos olhamos.

"Claro." eu disse por nós três, dando de ombros. Não tínhamos comido muito mesmo, e como a boa grávida que eu era, eu estava com fome de novo.

Edward pediu uma pizza grande de bacon e queijo, com uma porção extra de azeitonas, e eu sorri para ele, porque era exatamente como eu gostava. Ele sorriu de volta para mim, e por um momento, eu me permiti ter esperanças que o plano maluco de Alice (seja lá qual ele fosse), ia funcionar.

* * *

**Awn Edward, todo atencioso hihihi**

**Esse é o último capítulo de hoje, mas mandem reviews e eu posto mais amanhã (e é EPOV). :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**40**

**EPOV**

Uma semana depois do meu último encontro fracassado, eu cheguei em casa após uma tarde de homens com Emmett e Jasper. Jasper era meu editor, um muito satisfeito porque meu novo livro já tinha sido aprovado e estava em processo de edição na gráfica. Emmett era um de meus mais antigos amigos, e eu tinha ajudado sua noiva Rosalie a conseguir um emprego na empresa onde Bella trabalhava. Bem, eu tinha feito pouco, mas eu tinha falado com Bella.

De qualquer forma, cheguei em casa e tomei um banho merecido. Deitei na cama de casal para zapear pelos canais de TV e vi que estava passando _Orgulho e Preconceito_ em um dos canais. Eu sabia que Bella adorava esse filme, então peguei o telefone para ligar pra ela.

Só que ela não atendeu o celular. Então eu liguei pra casa dela.

Para minha surpresa, quem atendeu foi minha irmã, Alice.

"Alice, o que você está fazendo na casa da Bella? E onde ela está?"

"Eu estava ajudando a Bella a se arrumar, maninho. Ela saiu."

Eu franzi.

"Saiu pra onde?"

Ouvi Alice suspirar.

"Ela tinha um encontro hoje à noite. Ela não te disse?"

Eu pisquei, atordoado.

Que diabos?

* * *

**Eu teria postado esse cap bem mais cedo mas acordei me sentindo mal e só consegui postar agora. Mandem reviews e assim que der eu volto com mais (ainda hoje, só não prometo nenhum horário específico). :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**41**

**EPOV**

"O que você quer dizer com Bella tem um encontro?" eu agora estava sentado na cama, completamente desorientado e confuso.

"Edward, eu não vou explicar o conceito de um encontro pra você. Mas Rosalie achou um cara legal que ela acha que daria certo com a Bella, então ela arrumou os dois. Eles foram a um restaurante japonês porque Bella disse que estava desejando um yakisoba hoje."

Eu estava atordoado.

"Mas... Por que ela não me disse nada?"

Eu quase podia ouvir Alice dando de ombros enquanto observava as unhas.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Depois você pergunta a ela. De qualquer jeito, eles não saíram há muito tempo e eu vou ficar por aqui até a Bella chegar. Quer me fazer companhia?"

E eu queria.

Bella não podia sair assim com um cara qualquer, de jeito nenhum. Ela estava grávida e era minha melhor amiga e eu precisava cuidar pra que seu coração não fosse partido.

Ou pelo menos foi isso que eu tentei dizer a mim mesmo enquanto respondia a Alice, me arrumava, e saía para o apartamento de Bella, três andares abaixo do meu.

* * *

**hehehe Edward, não se engane... Veremos o que o Edward vai fazer quando a Bella chegar em casa... *risos***

**Já sabem o esquema: reviews e eu posto mais.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**42**

**EPOV**

"Não sei por quê você está tão ansioso." disse Alice enquanto zapeava os canais da tv a cabo de Bella, enquanto eu andava de um lado pro outro, encarando o relógio com raiva.

"Cale-se, Alice." resmunguei. "E por que ela está demorando tanto? Já são mais de dez e meia."

Alice riu.

"Só porque os _seus_ encontros são ruins, não quer dizer que os dela sejam, Edward."

Eu lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Ok, ela teve encontros terríveis, mas quem sabe? Talvez ela tenha acertado dessa vez." e voltou a zapear os canais.

Eu puxei meu cabelo em frustração. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Sabe," começou a falar Alice. "você poderia apenas admitir que está com ciúmes."

Eu olhei para ela. "Por que eu admitiria isso?"

"Porque é a verdade." ela deu de ombros. "Você está com ciúmes que Bella está num encontro e que o cara não é você."

Eu bufei e gaguejei, mas não consegui responder. O sorriso de Alice apenas aumentou.

Então a porta da frente se abriu e eu ouvi a risada de Bella ecoando no apartamento.

Meu estômago foi ao chão assim que ela entrou no meu campo de visão, na sala. Ela estava linda, com um vestido preto que ia até os joelhos, solto na sua barriga de quase 5 meses. Ela usava pequenos saltos e seu cabelo estava brilhante, caindo sobre os ombros. Ela ria de alguma coisa quando me viu e corou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

* * *

**Eu sei, péssima hora pra parar o capítulo, mas é assim que as coisas são. Me mandem reviews e talvez eu poste mais um hoje. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**43**

**EPOV**

"Bella!" Alice gritou, antes que ficasse estranho.

Bella deu um pequeno pulo do susto mas riu quando Alice a abraçou e cochichou algo no seu ouvido. Só então eu notei Rosalie logo atrás de Bella. Franzi.

"Rosalie? O que faz aqui?"

"Eu estava vindo trazer uns documentos que a Bella me pediu e a encontrei no hall então ela me chamou pra subir, dizendo que precisava falar comigo e com Alice."

Eu franzi para Bella.

"Sério?"

"Sim." ela disse. "Eu tenho algumas coisas de menina pra conversar com minhas garotas, Edward. Você não se importa, certo?"

Eu pisquei atordoado. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

"Eu... Não, mas..."

"A propósito, você está aqui... precisa de alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, olhando pra mim preocupada.

"Eu só vim ver se você chegaria bem. Alice me disse que você teve um encontro." eu soltei, notando que minha voz ficou mais dura na última palavra.

Bella riu de leve e corou. "Sim, eu tive. Foi ótimo!"

Alice soltou um gritinho. "Conte tudo!"

Bella me olhou de soslaio e mordeu o lábio, então eu peguei a dica.

"Ok, já entendi. Conversa de garotas." enquanto estava saindo, dei um beijo na testa de Bella e acariciei sua barriga, e acrescentei: "Ele é um cara de sorte."

* * *

**HIHI Não digo nada porque sou suspeita e tô no complô com Rose, Alice e Bella pra fazer o Edward admitir seus sentimentos, então... hihi**

**Mandem reviews e eu posto mais hoje. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**44**

**BPOV**

"AH MEU DEUS, ELE ESTAVA MORRENDO DE CIÚMES!" Alice já gritava há pelo menos cinco minutos, desde que ouvimos a porta do elevador fechar com Edward dentro.

"Alice, quer parar de gritar?" Rosalie ria dela, enquanto eu apenas balançava a cabeça para as duas.

"Eu ainda não acredito que vocês me convenceram a ter um falso encontro só pra fazer ciúmes no Edward." eu disse.

Alice deu de ombros.

"Não me arrependo. Foi a prova que eu precisava. Não sei se vamos continuar com essa coisa do encontro falso, mas ele definitivamente está interessado em você, Bella. Sabe a melhor parte? Quando eu o acusei de estar com ciúmes, ele não negou."

Eu me senti sorrindo com sua fala.

"E você dizendo que o encontro tinha sido ótimo? Nem parecia mentira!" continuou Alice.

"E não foi." eu ri. "Eu e Rose nos divertimos bastante."

"Sou um ótimo encontro, baby. E você ouviu o que ele disse enquanto saía? '_Ele é um cara de sorte_'. Pobrezinho, está morto de ciúmes, mas ainda quer você feliz, dá pra ver." Rosalie devaneou.

Eu mordi o lábio.

"Só preciso fazê-lo admitir que te ama, então as coisas podem caminhar." Alice andava de um lado pro outro, tramando o próximo passo.

Eu revirei os olhos para as duas e gentilmente acariciei meu bebê, pensando no pai dele (ou dela) e no quê ele estaria pensando agora.

* * *

**Aposto que ninguém esperava um encontro falso da Bella, ou esperavam? HAHA Os planos de Alice são diabólicos. e.e**

**Enfim, me mandem reviews e poderão ver o que o Edward anda pensando sobre isso no próximo cap!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**45**

**EPOV**

"Então sua melhor amiga e mãe do seu bebê saiu num encontro ontem à noite e você não gostou disso?" perguntou Jasper, me olhando incrédulo. Emmett, ao seu lado, tinha um olhar parecido. "Você percebe que está com ciúmes de uma maneira mais intensa, não percebe?"

Suspirei em frustração.

"Jasper, eu não chamei vocês aqui pra que você pudesse me dizer o que eu já sei."

Ele deu de ombros.

"O que você fez a respeito?" Emmett perguntou.

"O que eu posso fazer?" reclamei. "Ela parecia tão feliz que eu nem pude dizer como eu não aprovava um cara estranho perto dela e do meu filho."

"Pare de colocar seu bebê na equação, cara. Isso não é sobre você protegendo seu filho ou filha de uma má influência, isso é sobre você gostar de Bella e não querer que ela fique com outro cara." Jasper apontou.

Eu não disse nada. Eu não conseguia acreditar que tinha passado tanto tempo reprimindo tudo que eu sentia pela Bella quando era um adolescente pra que os sentimentos voltassem _agora_, de uma vez e com força.

"Você nunca deixou de amá-la, não é Edward?" disse Emmett.

"Você sabe que não."

"Deixe eu reformular: você nunca deixou de amá-la como _mulher_, não foi? Não apenas como sua melhor amiga. Como mulher."

Eu suspirei e repeti minha resposta, porque, maldição, era verdade.

"Você sabe que não."

* * *

**ELE ADMITIU! Pra si mesmo, pelo menos. Só mais alguns passinhos. Paciência.**

**Reviews e eu posto mais.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**46**

**BPOV**

"Segundo ultra-som! Nós vamos poder saber o sexo do bebê, Edward!" eu praticamente dava pulinhos no assento do passageiro do Volvo de Edward.

Ele sorria para a minha alegria, mas desde o meu falso encontro na semana passada, ele parecia... distante. Vago. Perdido em pensamentos. Alice me dissera pra não pensar muito nisso, mas eu não podia evitar me perguntar se ele estava assim por minha causa.

"Você está bem, Ed?" perguntei quando ele não respondeu à minha agitação.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Claro. Só tenho muito na cabeça agora."

"Você sabe que pode conversar comigo."

Ele se virou para mim quando paramos no sinal vermelho, um sorriso leve no rosto, mas que não chegou aos seus olhos.

"Eu sei. E eu prometo que eu vou falar sobre quando eu estiver pronto."

Eu sorri e assenti.

"Agora vamos saber o sexo do bebê." ele me deu uma piscadela enquanto acelerava para o sinal verde, e eu sorri com ele.

Eu tinha que ser paciente. Tudo ia ficar bem. Tudo _precisava_ ficar bem.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora. Tive alguns afazeres pela manhã e só pude postar agora. Mas então! Edward anda distraído, hm. Por que será?**

**Reviews e poderão saber o sexo do bebê no próximo capítulo! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**47**

**BPOV**

"Bom, está tudo perfeitamente bem com seu bebê, Bella." disse a doutora em no final do exame. "Agora, minha pergunta: vocês querem saber o sexo?"

"Sim." eu e Edward dissemos ao mesmo tempo, empolgados.

Desde que tínhamos entrado na sala de exames, Edward estava menos distraído e mais focado... mais determinado. Eu estava apenas um pouco preocupada com ele, mas deixei a preocupação de lado por um momento. O que quer que fosse, obviamente podia esperar.

"Bem, então parabéns." disse a médica sorrindo. "Vocês terão uma menina."

Edward ofegou ao mesmo tempo que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu realmente não me importava se fosse menino ou menina... Mas saber que era uma menina... Eu estava simplesmente radiante!

"Uma menininha?" Edward sussurrou, maravilhado.

"Sim, papai." a médica sorriu. "Uma menininha."

Ele me olhou com os olhos também marejados e colocou um beijo na minha testa que me derreteu.

E a luz nos seus olhos me disse que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele essa semana... ia ficar bem.

* * *

**Acertou quem disse que era menina! Claro que eu não podia evitar fazê-la a garotinha do papai, né. hihihi**

**Próximo cap tem uma surpresa. Reviews e eu posto!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**48**

**BPOV**

Saímos do consultório da médica direto para um almoço só nós dois. Agora tínhamos outra foto de ultra-som, mas muito mais nítida e agora definitivamente com o formato de um bebê.

No meio do almoço, porém, Edward fez uma pergunta que me surpreendeu.

"Então." ele tossiu pra limpar a garganta. "Como vai com aquele cara da semana passada?"

Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

"Por que essa pergunta agora?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Só quero saber se ele está te tratando bem e... se você está feliz. Não quero que você se machuque."

"Porque sou sua melhor amiga?" perguntei.

"Também. Mas não é só por isso."

"Pelo bebê?" tentei de novo.

"Também, mas também não é só isso." ele disse, ficando repentinamente corado por algum motivo.

Eu senti que lhe devia a verdade, então.

"Sabe, meu encontro na semana passada foi com Rosalie. Não tem nenhum cara."

Ele levantou a cabeça para me observar incrédulo.

"O quê?"

"Alice tem essa ideia de que você gosta de mim como, você sabe, _algo mais_, e ela inventou esse encontro falso pra ver se ela tinha razão, ver como você reagiria. Ela ficou animada dizendo que você estava com ciúmes."

Eu não olhava para ele, mas a resposta dele veio um minuto depois.

"Eu estava."

* * *

**HA! Okay, então a surpresa era basicamente isso. Edward e Bella falando sobre o encontro passado. Tem mais no próximo cap (com direito a mais algumas confissões), então comentem e eu posto mais. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**49**

**BPOV**

"Você estava com ciúmes?" perguntei sem acreditar nos meus ouvidos.

"Morrendo de ciúmes." ele admitiu com uma risada leve. "Eu só percebi depois, claro, mas eu não queria que você saísse com ninguém. Bem... Ninguém além de mim."

Meu coração estava palpitando. Estávamos mesmo tendo essa conversa? Agora? Aqui, no meio de um restaurante lotado?

Parecia que sim.

"Mas... Eu não entendo." eu disse. "Você nunca pareceu gostar de mim dessa maneira."

Ele riu sem humor.

"Eu acho que escondi muito bem então."

Meu coração parou por um segundo, então voltou a bater ainda mais rápido.

"Você... Edward, o que você está dizendo?" eu perguntei, porque não havia maneira no mundo que eu conseguisse dizer as palavras, o choque estava me impedindo de falar.

Ele respirou fundo e me olhou bem nos olhos, seus olhos verde-esmeralda flamejantes com propósito enquanto ele estendia as mãos e pegava as minhas mãos nas suas, por cima da mesa. Suas mãos eram quentes, confortáveis e seguras.

"Bella, eu estou dizendo que eu não quero ser só seu melhor amigo mais. Passei muito tempo escondendo isso de você, mas chega. Eu..." ele engoliu seco. "Eu quero tentar algo mais. Com você. Já estamos tendo um bebê juntos, então por que não?"

Eu estava completamente sem fôlego diante de suas palavras, mas minha resposta só poderia ser uma.

"Eu também quero tentar, Edward."

* * *

**Nhaww finalmente (eu praticamente consigo ouvir o coro de aleluia, hm). Agora, como esse relacionamento ficará? Veremos.**

**Comentem e eu posto mais. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**50**

**EPOV**

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ouvi sua resposta. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, e eu me atrevi a pensar que ela estava tão feliz quanto eu que estávamos tendo essa conversa.

Eu pigarreei para limpar a garganta, tentando inutilmente deixar minha animação fora da minha voz quando falei.

"Então... Vamos fazer isso certo. Já que seu encontro era a Rosalie," eu a encarei de um jeito que a fez rir, então sorri. "e eu tenho certeza que ela joga no outro time," Bella riu mais alto. "Eu acho que ela não vai se importar se eu levá-la pra jantar. Num encontro de verdade, eu quero dizer."

Eu não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso, mas Jasper e Emmett tinham razão e eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Esse encontro tinha sido falso e eu tinha praticamente enlouquecido, o que eu faria quando ela saísse com um cara de verdade?

"Eu tenho certeza que Rosalie ficará animada por você me levar pra sair." Bella riu.

Eu ri com ela e dei um pequeno aperto em suas mãos, que eu ainda segurava.

"Sexta à noite?"

Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio, um pouco corada. Eu me permiti pensar que fosse por mim.

"Onde você vai me levar?" ela perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, rindo. "Surpresa. A menos que você acorde com algum desejo de grávida no dia, então me avise e eu mudo os planos se precisar."

"Sempre tão atencioso." ela disse.

"Com você, sempre."

* * *

******Passei o dia de ontem inteiro tentando postar e o ffnet dando erro, por isso só to postando hoje.**

****** Um alô especial e um obrigada para a _Kerima Carvalho_ que começou a ler a fic recentemente e deixou review em todos os caps s2 *abraça***

**Enfim, esse cap saiu maior do que o planejado, mas que seja. Aposto que ninguém tá reclamando LOL.**

**Entãoo o que acharam? *-* Comentem e eu posto mais!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**51**

**BPOV**

"Como assim você não sabe pra onde ele vai te levar, Bella?" reclamou Alice. "Como eu vou escolher a roupa perfeita pra você sem saber onde vocês vão?"

Ela parecia prestes a ter uma crise, então eu ri e a acalmei.

"Alice, não precisa se preocupar com meu look, eu mesma faço isso. Além do mais, não é você que disse que o brilho da gravidez tem me deixado mais bonita? Então, qualquer coisa vai ficar bem."

Ela bufou e rolou os olhos.

"Bella, as coisas são diferentes se você está indo num encontro com o amor da sua vida."

Eu quis rir de como ela estava colocando as coisas, mas não era como se eu não soubesse que ela ia fazer esse drama.

"Sem drama, Alice. Acho que um vestido preto fica bom." eu sugeri.

Ela franziu os lábios. "Vamos de azul. Se eu bem conheço meu irmão, ele vai te levar num lugar chique pro primeiro encontro, e ele adora azul na sua pele, então..."

E fácil assim, ela estava de volta no meu closet entre as araras, procurando a roupa que _eu_ usaria mais tarde para sair com Edward.

Eu a deixei fazer seu trabalho enquanto relaxava na poltrona e lia um livro, sentindo minha bebê dentro de mim, o que me fazia pensar que ela estava tão feliz quanto eu.

* * *

**Alice tinha que dar ataque, mas Bella até soube controlá-la, hein? Hehe. **

**Reviews e eu posto mais um. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**52**

**EPOV**

"Então garoto Eddie, hoje é o dia!" gritou Emmett assim que pôs os pés na minha sala.

"Não me chame de Eddie, Emmett. Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?" perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros. "Minha Rose quis ver Bella antes do 'grande encontro'" ele fez aspas com os dedos e eu revirei os olhos. "então eu disse que viria com ela e checaria você. Como você está?"

Eu o olhei incrédulo.

"Estou ótimo. Como mais eu estaria?"

Ele deu de ombros de novo.

"Nervoso, talvez?" eu ia começar a falar quando ele me interrompeu. "Olhe, eu não quero te chatear nem nada, mas sério. Você sempre disse que revelar seus sentimentos para a Bella mudaria tudo entre vocês e você não queria que isso acontecesse. Ainda assim, cá está você, a apenas algumas horas de ter um primeiro encontro _romântico_ com ela. Então... O que mudou?"

Eu suspirei e sentei no sofá que estava na frente dele.

"Mudou o fato de que eu acho que é mais importante que Bella saiba como eu me sinto agora. Vamos ter um bebê, Emmett. Mas esse não é o motivo. Depois de toda a coisa sobre o encontro dela na semana passada eu simplesmente... Eu não sei. Eu não quero que ela saia com mais ninguém, e vai que Alice estava certa o tempo todo? Talvez nós simplesmente possamos dar certo, então meus medos vão ser infundados."

"E aí vocês ficarão juntos." ele completou.

Eu assenti.

"Eu espero honestamente que sim. Nós estamos dando um passo que não tem volta."

Emmett sorriu. "Eu tenho quase certeza que vocês não vão querer voltar nesse caminho, Edward. Vai dar certo."

Eu sorri pro meu melhor amigo e assenti. Eu esperava que sim.

* * *

**Um pouco de conversinha do lado do Edward também, mas é isso. Próximo cap já é o encontro dos dois.**

**O que acharam? Comentem e eu volto. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**53**

**BPOV**

"Uau..." disse Edward assim que eu abri a porta pra ele. "Se eu soubesse que você ia se arrumar desse jeito pra sair comigo, eu tinha te chamado antes."

Eu ri, e ele sorriu torto e esticou o buquê de rosas que tinha trazido pra mim.

"Seu bobo." falei, com as bochechas queimando. "Obrigada. São lindas."

Ele deu um risinho.

"Eu também achei, aí agora elas estão aí com você e eu não acho mais."

Eu corei mais forte e olhei para ele. Ele deu de ombros.

"Você está linda."

Eu dei um risinho.

"Você também." eu disse, porque era verdade.

Poucas coisas eram mais bonitas do que Edward Cullen vestindo um terno. E geralmente, as que eram mais bonitas que isso eram ele mesmo em outros tipos de vestimenta. O que quer que fosse, sempre parecia combinar com ele.

"Obrigado." ele sorriu. "Vamos?"

"Sim, deixa só eu colocar essas na água."

Ele assentiu e esperou na porta enquanto eu corria até a cozinha e enchia um vaso, colocando as flores ali e me permitindo suspirar por um segundo. Então, voltei à porta, na expectativa pelo encontro em si, que já tinha começado ótimo.

* * *

**Nhaw, todos apaixonadinhos. Fofura. **

**Comentem e eu volto com mais.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**54**

**BPOV**

"Ainda não estou acreditando que você me trouxe no _Tommy's!"_ eu comemorei como uma adolescente pela terceira vez desde que tínhamos sentado à mesa no restaurante chique que abrira não fazia nem dois meses, mas que eu estava louca pra ir e nunca tinha ido. E Edward tinha conseguido uma reserva pra nós!

Ele riu e deu de ombros.

"O melhor pra minha garota."

Eu sorri. "Como você conseguiu uma reserva, de qualquer forma? Desde que abriu esse lugar está lotado!"

Ele deu um sorrisinho que ficava entre o tímido e o convencido, que eu particularmente, achava de matar.

"Eu apenas liguei pedindo uma reserva, e quando ouviram meu nome, houve alguns cochichos, eu falei com o dono, e _voillá_, consegui minha reserva."

Eu ri com vontade.

"Puxou a carta de autor famoso, hein?"

"Eu não puxei carta nenhuma." ele disse, então riu comigo. "Apenas prometi um autógrafo ou dois."

Nós dois rimos com sua declaração, bem a tempo do garçom voltar com nossas entradas.

O _Tommy's_ era um restaurante italiano novo, e muito chique. Graças a minha fada madrinha Alice Cullen, eu estava vestida apropriadamente, mas isso seria a menor das minhas preocupações.

Edward me fez sentir confortável durante todo o jantar. Havia o tom romântico, definitivamente havia flerte, mas ambos nos sentíamos confortáveis e nunca pareceu que as coisas haviam mudado entre nós. Só... melhorado.

Meus sentimentos por ele apenas aumentaram, e pelo brilho de seus olhos e sorriso fácil, eu podia dizer que o mesmo tinha acontecido com ele.

* * *

**Nhaw... Não pretendo enrolar no encontro deles, como vocês já viram, então próximo capítulo já é como o encontro termina, e vamos pular para outro ponto da história. Não se preocupem, tudo será dito e feito na hora certa (meio misteriosa essa frase, mas enfim).**

**Comentem e eu volto com mais. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**55**

**BPOV**

Edward me deixou em casa pouco depois das onze da noite, depois que eu muito bocejei.

Tinha sido uma noite ótima. O jantar maravilhoso, e depois ele me levou para um passeio de barco no pequeno rio que corria no parque da cidade. Tinha sido tão romântico e leve... e ainda assim, era fácil como respirar.

Estar ao lado de Edward era perfeito.

"Eu tenho que admitir," ele começou quando eu procurava minhas chaves. "eu não imaginei que seria tão fácil ficar ao seu lado assim..."

"De um jeito romântico?" completei. Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Eu também. Estou feliz que foi."

"Eu também." ele repetiu, olhando alternadamente entre minha boca e meus olhos.

Então de repente eu estava lambendo meu lábio inferior em expectativa, torcendo para que ele terminasse o encontro com chave de ouro e um beijo de boa noite. Afinal de contas, eu me lembrava da única noite que tínhamos compartilhado há tantos anos, e lembrava que ele beijava _muito _bem.

E eu estava tão concentrada nos meus pensamentos que quase perdi a hora que ele se inclinou e encostou os lábios nos meus. Quase. Porque na hora que isso aconteceu, eu deixei minhas chaves recém-encontradas caírem e enrolei meus braços automaticamente no pescoço de Edward.

Ele me beijou devagar, mas como se sempre soubesse como eram meus lábios e exatamente o que fazer para me deixar louca. Foi um beijo doce, mas quando ele se afastou, eu queria mais.

Infelizmente, era tudo que eu teria naquela noite.

"Boa noite, Bella." ele sorriu, me dando um selinho.

"Boa noite, Edward." eu respondi, roubando outro selinho dele.

E sem mais uma palavra, ele me soltou, me deixando entrar em casa antes de pegar o elevador para seu próprio apartamento.

* * *

**Eu acho que esse é o maior capítulo até agora, mas eu achei que vocês poderiam me matar se eu parasse na metade dele, que é o beijo, então... hehe Tá aí.**

**Reviews e eu volto. Notei que tem mais de 30 pessoas lendo (só das que tem conta no ffnet) e se 8 dessas estiverem comentando, é muito. **

**Comentem, gente. Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido eu posto. É simples. ;)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**56**

**EPOV**

Não demorou para que nossos encontros românticos se transformassem num relacionamento sólido. Bella e eu simplesmente funcionávamos juntos, e era como se sempre tivéssemos sido namorados, e não só amigos. Infelizmente, isso significava aguentar Alice e minha mãe no pé do meu ouvido soltando seus '_eu te avisei_'.

Mas estava tudo bem. Porque agora que eu e Bella éramos um par, as coisas estavam perfeitas.

Não tínhamos feito sexo (ainda), porque eu honestamente não estava lidando muito bem com a história de fazer sexo com ela grávida (mesmo que não houvesse problema nenhum). Mas, como a própria Bella tinha me dito: tudo ao seu tempo.

No momento, eu não podia pensar nessas coisas. Meu novo livro, um romance policial de época, estava sendo lançado hoje, e eu tinha uma entrevista coletiva para passar primeiro, antes que eu pudesse voltar pra casa, pros braços da minha namorada.

"Edward, é verdade que você vai ter um filho com sua melhor amiga?" perguntou uma das repórteres de algum site online que eu não lembrava o nome.

Eu franzi. Como eles sabiam dessas coisas?

"Sim, é verdade. É também verdade que a minha dita melhor amiga é minha namorada." eu esclareci.

Alguns murmúrios de 'awn' me fizeram sorrir, então a mesma repórter fez outra pergunta.

"Já sabem se é menino ou menina?"

Eu ri. "É uma menina."

Outro coro de 'awn's me fez perceber que tinham muitas mulheres nessa entrevista.

Percebi que estavam prestes a fazer outra pergunta sobre isso, então Jasper, que era meu editor e meio que trabalhava como meu agente, insistiu que as perguntas se voltassem ao livro, não à minha vida amorosa, e as coisas voltaram ao normal.

* * *

**Um pouquinho da vida profissional do Edward, afinal, ele é um autor famoso. *-* hihi**

**Dependendo no número de reviews, eu posso postar mais um hoje.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**57**

**EPOV**

Cheguei na casa de Bella pouco depois das cinco da tarde, e a encontrei lendo um livro estirada no sofá.

"Que folga." comentei.

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu pra mim, e eu tomei como um convite para me juntar a ela. Lhe dei um beijo e depois beijei sua barriga, o que a fez rir. Então me sentei ao seu lado.

"Como foi?" ela perguntou.

"Muito bom. Minha mão dói de tantos autógrafos." reclamei. "Durante a coletiva perguntaram se era verdade que eu teria um bebê com minha melhor amiga. Eu não sei como esse pessoal descobre essas coisas."

Bella riu. "Nem eu, é até estranho. E o que você disse?"

Dei de ombros.

"Disse que era verdade e que minha melhor amiga é também minha namorada. Aí Jasper interviu e pediu que as perguntas se voltassem para o meu livro, não minha vida."

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou em mim, então eu passei meu braço pelo seu ombro para que ambos ficássemos confortáveis.

"Que bom. É bom mesmo que as pessoas saibam que você tem dona."

Eu ri e dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu não tenho olhos pra mais ninguém, Bella. Você sabe disso."

"Eu sei." ela suspirou. "Mas é bom mesmo assim."

Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro quando ela riu.

"O que foi?"

"Sua filha gosta quando estamos assim. Ela começa a chutar e se mexer e não para mais."

* * *

**hihi até a bebê curte esses dois lindos juntos s2**

**Comentem e eu volto.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**58**

**EPOV**

"Mas é claro que ela gosta." eu disse, rindo.

Então me abaixei para ficar no nível da barriga de Bella, falando com ela.

"Você é muito inteligente, bebê. Sempre soube que eu e sua mãe éramos pra ficar juntos, não é? Afinal, você é fruto de nós dois!"

Como minha mão estava na barriga de Bella, eu senti quando a bebê chutou dessa vez, e nada poderia parar meu sorriso de se alargar.

"Olhe só, eu disse que você era inteligente. Sabe que é o papai falando com você, não sabe?"

Ela chutou novamente, fazendo eu e Bella rirmos como bobos.

"Sabe, eu mal posso esperar pra ter você desse lado com a gente. Você vai ser tão amada, bebê."

"Ela já é." Bella disse, e eu levantei os olhos para vê-la me olhando com olhos marejados.

Sorri docemente para ela antes de continuar meu monólogo com minha filha.

"Mamãe tem razão. Você já é muito amada." Eu dei um beijo na barriga de Bella, e como recompensa, recebi outro chute na minha mão.

"Agora, que tal deixar mamãe e papai namorarem um pouco e ficar quietinha nadando aí dentro, hein?" eu disse em tom conspiratório, o que fez Bella rir e a bebê chutar.

"Ficar quieta significa sem chutes, bebê. Você pode entender isso?"

Depois disso eu só senti um pequeno movimento na palma da mão, e sorri mais largamente ainda.

"Eu sabia que ela seria a garota do papai." Bella riu. "Nem nasceu e já te obedece."

Eu dei de ombros e me ergui novamente para dar um pequeno beijo em Bella.

"É um dom." ela riu. "Agora, eu estava falando sério sobre a parte de namorar..."

* * *

***distribui insulina pros leitores* ai quanta fofura Edward falando com a barriga s2s2s2**

**Tem coisa boa vindo aí, só pra animar vocês. Reviews e eu volto.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**59**

**EPOV**

"Você estava?" Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu me aproximava.

"Estava." eu lhe dei um beijo no lóbulo da orelha. "Senti sua falta na livraria."

"Eu queria ter ido, mas..."

"Eu sei." interrompi. "Foi melhor você não ir, ou as pessoas nunca teriam nos deixado em paz com a história da gravidez. Mas, agora somos só você e eu; e eu estou com saudades da minha namorada."

Bella riu.

"Então mate suas saudades." ela disse baixinho, o que me fez grunhir.

Com cuidado, puxei o rosto dela para o meu, beijando-a lentamente, mas com propósito. Logo nossas línguas estavam entrelaçadas e o beijo, mais quente. Bella soltou um pequeno gemido que correu pela minha espinha direto para minhas entranhas.

Antes que eu pudesse processar mais alguma coisa, Bella estava montada em mim, sua barriga encostando na minha, suas pernas dobradas de cada lado das minhas. Uma de suas mãos puxava meu rosto para ela, enquanto a outra explorava meu cabelo. Eu gemi. Eu amava quando ela fazia isso.

Apertei sua cintura um pouco mais pra perto de mim, e mordisquei seu lábio inferior com meus dentes.

"Oh deus." ela gemeu.

Eu já sentia minha calça ficando apertada, mas Bella não pareceu perceber.

"Bella..." eu gemi. "Se não quiser continuar com isso, é melhor pararmos agora."

Ela me soltou apenas o suficiente para ficar cara a cara comigo, e olhar escuro de luxúria que eu vi em seus olhos foi o suficiente para que eu jogasse minha próxima pergunta pela janela.

"Consegue me carregar até o quarto?" ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada, ofegante e provocadora.

Eu sorri torto para ela, e segurei-a contra mim na posição que ela estava, indo direto até o quarto dela.

* * *

**COF COF eu disse que vinha coisa boa por aí COF COF e isso não é tudo COF COF **

**Enfim, postei esse com poucos comentários no anterior, mas o próximo só vem com mais reviews! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**60**

**BPOV**

Edward me colocou na cama gentilmente quando chegamos ao quarto, e logo seus lábios estavam em minha pele. Meus lábios, meu pescoço, o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Suas mãos afastaram a alça fina da regata que eu usava para que seus lábios pudessem deixar uma trilha de beijos pelo meu ombro, seguindo para minhas clavículas.

Eu sabia que poderiam ser meus hormônios em alta falando, mas deuses, eu precisava desse homem mais perto.

Puxei a barra de sua camiseta para cima, e ele se afastou da minha pele o suficiente para que eu tirasse sua camisa. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros, brilhantes, e eu o puxei para mim de novo.

Não demorou para que o restante de nossas roupas estivessem em algum lugar do chão do meu quarto.

"Cristo, eu tinha esquecido como você é gostoso." eu disse, olhando para ele, a lembrança da nossa única noite juntos voltando à memória.

Ele sorriu torto, contribuindo para que a umidade entre minhas pernas aumentasse.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo. Embora, você pareça ainda mais deliciosa grávida."

Eu mordi o lábio e ele gemeu, vindo me beijar. Então nos virou, para que eu ficasse por cima.

"Ouvi dizer que assim é melhor pra grávidas." ele disse enquanto me beijava.

"Que tal testarmos essa teoria?" sugeri.

Ele sorriu e eu estendi minha mão para agarrar seu membro duro e ereto, fazendo-o gemer com o contato. Eu o alinhei e desci lentamente, gemendo com a sensação.

* * *

**Hm, admito, fui má em parar aí. Reviews e eu volto com o restante. *risada diabólica***


	61. Chapter 61

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**61**

**BPOV**

"Oh céus." gemi quando senti Edward todo dentro de mim, me preenchendo como ninguém nunca preencheu.

"Caralho, como você está apertada, Bella."

Eu subi e desci lentamente no início, me acostumando com a sensação de ser esticada enquanto Edward pacientemente me segurava pelos lados, me olhando com tanta paixão que logo o ritmo foi insuficiente.

Eu acelerei, e Edward me ajudava a subir e descer, logo ele mesmo aumentando o ritmo e me encontrando no meio do caminho.

"Oh Edward... Bem aí." eu gemi quando ele arqueou as costas para lhe dar apoio para empurrar, fazendo com que seu membro encontrasse meu ponto sensível lá dentro.

"Eu tinha esquecido... como era..." Edward ofegou. "Fazer amor com você."

Eu olhei para ele, e certa o bastante, havia tanto amor em seus olhos como havia luxúria e desejo. Eu me inclinei, colocando minhas mãos no seu peito esculpido e acelerando mais um pouco.

"Eu estou tão perto..."

"Eu também, minha linda."

Ele tirou sua mão direita da minha cintura e a posicionou sobre meu clitóris, massageando levemente e me fazendo gemer.

"Tão bom... não pare..."

"Não vou. Goza pra mim, Bella. Goza comigo." ele pediu.

Foi o suficiente. A tensão construída nas minhas entranhas explodiu e eu cavalguei meu orgasmo em cima de Edward, fechando os olhos e soltando um pequeno grito de êxtase.

Logo eu o senti me seguindo, jatos quentes do seu esperma me enchendo, seu membro pulsante dentro de mim prolongando meu próprio orgasmo. Eu o ouvi gemer meu nome enquanto gozava, o que me deixou extremamente feliz.

Eu caí exausta em cima dele, mas antes que minha barriga inchada fizesse isso desconfortável, ele nos rolou para o lado, saindo de dentro de mim.

"Nós vamos precisar fazer isso de novo depois." ele disse, ainda um pouco ofegante.

Eu ri com ele. "Com certeza."

* * *

**Hihi. Faz tempo que não escrevo uma cena dessas, então me digam o que acharam.**

**Comentários fazem o próximo capítulo vir mais rápido. *assobia***


	62. Chapter 62

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**62**

**BPOV**

Depois da nossa 'primeira vez oficial', como Edward gostava de chamar, apesar de eu irritá-lo dizendo que tinha sido a segunda (porque era), sexo se tornou muito mais regular entre a gente.

Claro que com isso eu tive que pedir aquele folheto explicativo de melhores posições para grávidas que minha obstetra tinha me oferecido no começo da gravidez e eu tinha tão efusivamente recusado. Agora eu precisava dele. E deixa eu dizer: foi muito bem usado.

Mais de um mês se passou, eu já me sentia pesada e minha respiração já estava mais difícil. Com quase 7 meses de gravidez, eu era uma bola enorme de hormônios que andava me balançando. Fora isso, eu estava adorando. Todos faziam tudo que eu queria no escritório sem pestanejar, afinal, 'não irritar uma mulher grávida' era uma lei universal. Então estava tudo ótimo no trabalho.

Em casa também. Edward tinha começado um novo livro, mas diferente dos outros ele não me disse do que se tratava. Eu suspeitava que era romance, porque ele sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto quando falava do livro. Eu fingia que não notava.

Então um dia, quando eu saí do escritório e cheguei em casa, encontrei Edward na sala, com as pernas estiradas no sofá, usando apenas uma calça de moletom. A cena me era muito familiar, mas eu me sentei ao lado dele em vez de correr. Ele me deu um beijo de boas vindas e continuou digitando, até terminar o parágrafo.

"Eu estava te esperando aqui porque quero falar com você." ele disse, fechando o laptop e o colocando na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Sobre o quê?" perguntei.

Ele respirou fundo.

"Eu não gosto muito dessa história de você morando sozinha com a gravidez tão avançada..." ele começou. "E eu também não gosto de ficar longe de você. Então... Eu estava pensando..." ele pigarreou. "Se você gostaria de se mudar."

Eu franzi. "Me mudar pra onde?"

Ele deu um sorriso tímido. "Pro meu apartamento."

* * *

***sorrisinho* Digo é nada.**

**Comentem e eu volto com mais.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**63**

**BPOV**

"Você está me pedindo pra morar com você?" perguntei.

"Estou." ele admitiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Eu não sei se você está no mesmo ponto que eu, mas, Bella, nós já somos adultos e sabemos o que queremos da vida. E nos conhecemos há tempo suficiente pra isso não ser um problema..."

"Eu... você tem certeza?"

Ele suspirou e se virou para pegar minhas mãos nas suas, apertando-as de leve enquanto me olhava nos olhos com amor e falava.

"Eu tenho _certeza_. Certeza que quero passar minha vida com você, certeza que depois que essa bebê aí dentro nascer, eu quero ter mais filhos com você. Tenho certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida, e tenho certeza absoluta que quero que você more comigo. Permanentemente."

Eu dei uma risadinha pra tentar esconder a emoção que suas palavras me deram.

"Parece até um pedido de casamento..." eu ri.

Edward mordeu o lábio.

"Por que não?" ele murmurou, então respirou fundo e me olhou de novo, mais determinado que antes. "Bella, você quer casar comigo?"

Eu pisquei, atordoada, porque não esperava que ele me pedisse pra morar com ele hoje, quanto mais um pedido de casamento! E, no entanto, aqui estava ele, me pedindo as duas coisas no mesmo dia.

A parte mais maluca de tudo era que eu já tinha cogitado morar com Edward desde que tivemos nossa primeira noite há mais de um mês, quando eu soube que estava completamente apaixonada por ele e o queria ao meu lado o tempo todo, especialmente nesse finzinho de gravidez. Mas eu sempre tive medo que ele fosse achar cedo demais ou algo assim, por isso nunca tinha tocado no assunto.

Aparentemente, eu não era a única com esses pensamentos. Os olhos de Edward me diziam que ele tinha pensado nisso tanto quanto eu.

Eu sorri, admirada e apaixonada, e sabendo que a minha escolha só poderia ser uma.

"Sim, Edward."

Foi a vez _dele_ de piscar atordoado, o que me fez rir e elaborar minha resposta.

"Sim, eu vou morar com você. E sim, eu quero me casar com você. Eu te amo."

* * *

**Primeiro 'eu te amo' da Bella, junto com um pedido de casamento. Esperavam isso? Nem eu. Juro que fiquei surpresa também, mas apenas pareceu certo.**

**Comentem e eu volto com mais.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**64**

**BPOV**

"Você me ama?" Edward perguntou, seus olhos brilhando e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Sim." eu disse. Parecia que 'sim' era a palavra destaque no meu vocabulário hoje.

Ele sorriu mais largamente e colocou uma mão no meu rosto, acariciando enquanto dizia:

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Mais do que você imagina."

Depois disso ele me beijou, uma mistura de amor e ternura em seu beijo que me fez agradecer por estar sentada, ou então eu teria caído.

Eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz na minha vida.

Logo que o beijo acabou, Edward começou a discutir comigo qual seria o melhor dia para eu me mudar. Eu lhe disse que quanto mais cedo melhor, então começamos a listar o que eu precisaria do meu apartamento na questão de móveis e que poderia levar para lá.

Passamos o resto da tarde nisso, e enquanto eu tomava banho, Edward nos fazia o jantar. Ele era um ótimo cozinheiro quando queria e o cheiro de frango alfredo dentro de casa logo ficou forte o bastante para me fazer salivar.

Quando eu estava limpa e relaxada, sentei na mesa de jantar com ele e comemos num silêncio feliz e agradável, com Edward o tempo todo roubando olhares para mim, enquanto eu ria como uma menina.

Parecia que eu tinha voltado a ser adolescente com ele, mas eu estava adorando cada faceta do nosso relacionamento.

* * *

**Reviews e eu volto com mais.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**65**

**BPOV**

"Noivos!" Esme gritava e brilhava de felicidade no nosso jantar de noivado, que estava sendo na casa dos Cullen por muita insistência dela e de Alice. "Finalmente vocês dois estão no caminho certo."

"Mãe!" Edward riu e reclamou, mas sua mãe não lhe deu ouvidos.

"Ora Edward, você sabe que é verdade." ela riu.

Todos rimos com ela, e Edward colocou a mão no meu ombro, aproveitando para fazer pequenos círculos com o polegar.

Uma semana depois do pedido de casamento não planejado de Edward, estávamos aqui... na casa dos Cullen, e eu era só sorrisos. Tinha me mudado para o apartamento de Edward apenas no dia anterior, e tinha colocado meu apartamento para vender. Devo admitir que dividir a cama com ele era melhor do que eu esperaria. Mesmo que fosse só pra dormir, como tinha sido essa noite, por causa do cansaço da mudança.

Mas do jeito que Edward me olhou o dia inteiro, eu duvidava que seria do mesmo jeito hoje.

Ele estava sendo um anjo. Me dando espaço no seu closet e na sua casa, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais confortável ali do que nunca. Nem 24 horas, e eu já me sentia em casa.

E então, pouco antes de sairmos para a casa dos Cullen para o jantar, ele se ajoelhou e repetiu o pedido de casamento da semana passada, dessa vez segurando com um lindo anel de ouro branco e diamantes pra mim.

Alice tinha gritado muito quando viu. Esme também.

A família Cullen era só felicidade naquele momento, e eu estava feliz por fazer parte dela.

* * *

**Estou na dúvida se escrevo uma tragédia pra animar essa fic. Sei que tá fofura e cute cute demais e não sei se isso tá afetando as reviews (que têm diminuído ao invés de aumentar como os leitores)... Me digam o que acham. Aí eu volto.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**66**

**EPOV**

Eu não sabia o que era, mas estava lá. Algo estava me incomodando profundamente hoje. Já faziam duas semanas desde nosso jantar de noivado, e Bella e eu nunca estivemos mais conectados e felizes.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper tinham feito uma pequena festa de 'boas vindas' para Bella em meu apartamento, e não é como se eu tivesse tido muita escolha nisso. Bella tinha se divertido muito, então não tinha sido ruim.

Mas hoje, as coisas estavam complicadas.

Eu estava sentado no meu escritório escrevendo tudo que eu podia, algo que eu sempre fazia quando começava um livro novo: escrever até as juntas doerem e um pouco mais. As coisas estavam fluindo até que eu fiz uma pausa para beber uma água e comer alguma coisa. Tinha pulado o almoço de novo. Bella não ia ficar feliz em saber disso.

Então eu liguei para ela, e soube que Alice tinha sequestrado minha noiva para seu chá de bebê surpresa na casa dela, e eu apenas ri porque isso era bem a cara de Alice. Bella parecia feliz, mas também havia um pouco de irritação no seu tom de voz. Ela me garantiu que estava bem e que não era nada, mas havia algo ali que eu não podia ignorar. Desligamos com tudo bem, mas eu estava incomodado.

E o resultado disso? Eu não conseguia escrever. Estava preocupado. Com um pressentimento ruim, querendo estar perto de Bella porque eu sabia que havia algo de errado.

Então eu recebi um telefonema de Alice às seis e meia da noite.

"Edward, é a Bella..." ela disse, a voz um pouco trêmula. "Estamos no hospital."

* * *

**Vocês disseram que não queriam tragédia, e nem terão. Mas vamos agitar um pouco as coisas antes do fim, ok? Nada demais, prometo. Só pra sair da monotonia (ou quem ia ficar com bloqueio criativo seria eu).**

**10 reviews nesse capítulo e eu volto ainda hoje.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**67**

**EPOV**

"Como assim estão no hospital?" perguntei alarmado. "O que aconteceu?"

Antes que ela respondesse eu já estava colocando uma camisa e um jeans e caçando minha carteira e chaves.

"Bella começou a se sentir mal e sentir algumas dores, então Rose e eu a trouxemos para cá. A médica dela estava de plantão, então ela já está sendo examinada. Não sei o que é, nós chegamos há cinco minutos, mas achei que você ia gostar de saber."

"Malditamente certa, Alice. Onde vocês estão?" perguntei enquanto calçava os sapatos e saía do apartamento.

"No Hospital da Mulher." ela disse. "Você está vindo?"

"Estou. Entrando no carro." eu disse, assim que o elevador abriu na garagem e eu corri para o meu carro.

"Vamos te esperar aqui."

"Ok. Se você vir Bella antes que eu chegue, diga que estou a caminho."

"Pode deixar."

Eu desliguei o telefone e joguei no banco do carona enquanto ligava o carro e saía, preocupado e amedrontado, e pedindo a Deus que não fosse nada demais e que deixasse o trânsito livre para que eu pudesse chegar rápido até minhas garotas.

E porque eu sou um bastardo sortudo, Ele me ouviu.

* * *

***assobia* O que aconteceu com a Bella? Reviews e eu volto contando.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**68**

**EPOV**

Cheguei ao hospital vinte minutos depois que desliguei o telefone com Alice, e estacionei na primeira vaga que encontrei para visitantes. Travei o carro quando saí e praticamente corri até a porta do hospital.

Não vi Alice por ali, mas vi Rosalie. Fui até ela.

"Onde estão elas?" perguntei.

A pobre mulher se assustou porque eu apareci do nada, mas sorriu para mim.

"Não se preocupe, Bella está bem. Alice está com ela na sala de observação, é entrando esse corredor." ela apontou. "Eu não pude entrar, então fiquei te esperando aqui."

"Obrigado, Rose." eu lhe disse, mais aliviado por saber que Bella estava bem. "Se você quiser ir pra casa, pode ir. Vocês vieram no seu carro, certo?"

Ela assentiu. "Eu vou. Faça Bella me ligar quando ela sair daqui, eu quase morri de susto."

Eu assenti, sorrindo. "Pode deixar. Vá pra casa. Eu cuido de tudo agora."

Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu, e eu segui o corredor até a sala de observação, me identificando na recepção.

Quando cheguei ao quarto onde Bella estava, meu coração voltou a bater normalmente ao vê-la deitada, apenas um soro ligado em sua mão. Alice estava sentada ao seu lado e as duas sorriam.

"Agora," comecei, entrando no quarto, sorrindo quando as duas sorriram pra mim. "alguém pode me dizer o que diabos aconteceu?"

* * *

**Eu sei que disse que vocês saberiam o que houve com a Bella nesse capítulo, mas eu me empolguei. Saberão no próximo. Mas aí, ela tá bem! :D Alguns disseram que era o bebê chegando, mas, hm... Não foi.**

**Comentem e eu volto com mais.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Twilight não me pertence.**

**69**

**EPOV**

"Pergunte à sua noiva." Alice disse emburrada.

Bella rolou os olhos.

Eu a olhei inquisitivamente, sabendo que só me acalmaria quando soubesse dela própria. Como sempre, ela entendeu o que eu queria saber antes que eu perguntasse.

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Foi só um susto."

"Que tipo de susto? Não me poupem dos detalhes, por favor." eu disse, sentando na beirada da cama e segurando sua mão, me acalmando por finalmente estar com ela e ela estar bem.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, uma atitude clara que não queria me dizer e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela. Eu não estava tendo isso hoje.

Ela suspirou e começou a falar.

"Eu me estressei com algumas pessoas na empresa hoje, acabei brigando com uns, demitindo outros, e então Alice me leva para um chá de bebê surpresa. Eu até achava que ia me acalmar aí, mas uma das minhas funcionárias intrometidas apareceu lá e quis dar uma de gostosona enquanto falava mal de mim para minhas amigas. Eu explodi."

"Ela bateu na garota." disse Alice, o que me deixou surpreso. "E xingou. Foi um show e tanto."

"De todo jeito," Bella interrompeu, voltando a falar. "eu me alterei bastante hoje, e a médica disse que isso quase me causou um trabalho de parto prematuro. Ela conseguiu inibi-lo, mas quer que eu fique em observação por algumas horas antes de me liberar."

Eu suspirei. "Você sabe que não pode se estressar, Bella."

"Às vezes é impossível, Edward. Mas eu estou bem agora, juro." ela disse sorrindo. "E assim que eu sair daqui você me leva pra casa, tá? Alice, você pode me mandar os presentes depois, certo?"

"Claro. Eu vou ligar pro Jazz vir me buscar, então vocês podem ficar sozinhos." ela disse balançando as sobrancelhas, fazendo eu e Bella rirmos.

* * *

**Pronto, aí. Nada demais, por enquanto. Eu disse por enquanto, né? Ok.**

**Comentem e eu volto.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**70**

**EPOV**

Bella passou o resto da noite no hospital, mas a médica a liberou pouco antes da meia-noite, com ordens explícitas para que ela descansasse o resto da semana em casa - dando até um atestado médico.

A médica também proibiu Bella de trabalhar demais, e ela prometeu reduzir sua carga horária até que pudesse tirar a licença maternidade no próximo mês.

Depois de mais algumas orientações, nós fomos embora. Alice tinha ido há horas, então eu não precisava me preocupar com ela.

Bella mandou uma mensagem para as meninas enquanto eu dirigia, e assim que chegamos eu a ajudei a tomar um banho, me controlando muito para não cansá-la fazendo o que eu tinha na minha mente suja, e então estávamos na cama.

"Eu passei o dia preocupado com você." eu lhe disse, já no escuro do quarto, com ela enrolada em torno de mim o máximo que sua barriga permitia.

"Sério? Por quê?"

Dei de ombros no escuro.

"Eu tinha esse pressentimento ruim o dia todo. E quando te liguei à tarde, sua voz estava irritadiça e isso só me preocupou mais."

"Eu estava estressada por causa da Lauren lá no chá de bebê. Eu tentei disfarçar, mas acho que não fui bem-sucedida."

"Não mesmo." eu dei uma risadinha. "Só estou feliz que está tudo bem com você. Com vocês duas."

Eu a senti se apertando mais contra mim.

"Eu te amo." eu a ouvi dizer.

"Eu também te amo." respondi.

* * *

**Esses dois lindos. Alguém aí quer POV Bella? **

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**71**

**BPOV**

Depois da minha semana de isolamento em casa, o que quase me deixou louca (teria deixado se Edward não trabalhasse em casa, e isso me impediu de ficar sozinha), voltei para a empresa cheia de gás.

Edward quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando acordou hoje e me viu já vestida para o trabalho, sendo que não eram nem sete da manhã. Claro que eu estava animada. Eu era conhecida por ser viciada em trabalho, mas eu não era idiota. Agora eu precisava tomar mais cuidado. Eu tinha aprendido algumas técnicas de relaxamento na internet e planejava usá-las sempre que alguém me irritasse no trabalho, enquanto eu ainda estivesse lá.

Cheguei ao escritório animada, mas minha animação foi pro ralo quando eu vi Lauren na sua mesa. Felizmente pra ela, ela se escondeu no seu cubículo assim que me viu. Isso. Tenha medo de mim, sua vadia.

O que ela tinha dito e feito no meu chá de bebê ainda me irritava se eu pensasse nisso. Dizer que eu tinha feito inseminação artificial porque eu era uma Rainha do Gelo incapaz de conseguir algum sexo (para fazer um bebê) tinha colocado meus hormônios pra ferver. E então ela coroou tudo quando, 'de brincadeira', me perguntou como era ter uma bola de basquete na minha barriga.

Foi aí que eu me perdi. Ninguém falava comigo desse jeito. Ninguém. E já que eu não estava no escritório, eu estava autorizada a bater nela.

Deixando o que ela tinha feito pra o fundo da minha mente eu me acomodei na minha mesa, e logo minha secretária, Angela, estava ali com a agenda do dia.

Mas meus compromissos da manhã teriam que esperar. Eu tinha que ter uma conversinha com Lauren Mallory.

* * *

**Tá aí o que a Lauren fez. Hm, também quero bater nela. E como será essa conversinha? **

**Reviews e eu volto :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**72**

**BPOV**

Pedi que Angela chamasse Lauren até a minha sala e ela, obedientemente, assentiu. Eu gostava de Angela. Era muito dedicada. Também pedi que me trouxesse Rosalie, que era minha gerente júnior e estava me ajudando no caso.

Logo as duas estavam na sala, Rosalie em pé ao meu lado, e Lauren sentada na mesa à nossa frente, parecendo nervosa.

"Lauren, eu soube que você andou fazendo alguns contatos não-autorizados essa semana." eu comecei, tendo sabido por Rosalie que Lauren andava fazendo alguns contatos de clientes por conta própria, quando sua posição não lhe permitia isso.

Ela olhou para Rose com um olhar assassino e eu estreitei os olhos para ela.

"Isso é verdade ou não, Lauren? Vou lhe dar uma chance de se explicar. Apenas uma." eu disse, calma como eu não estava.

Ela suspirou. "Eu estava apenas tentando ser um pouco pró-ativa. Peguei os nomes de alguns clientes antigos e tentei entrar em contato para possíveis novos contratos com eles, mas não deu em nada."

"Você sabe que seu trabalho é apenas fazer as campanhas que te delegamos, certo? Você perdeu o direito de 'procurar antigos clientes'" eu fiz aspas com os dedos para mostrar que eu não comprava sua desculpa. "quando sabotou a conta da Dior dois anos atrás."

Ela engoliu seco.

"Agora, seu histórico nessa empresa não é dos melhores, Lauren, e você sabe disso." eu apontei.

Ela suspirou, sabendo o que vinha a seguir.

"Rosalie me contou sobre suas atividades não autorizadas essa semana, e eu não tive escolha a não ser juntar as evidências que ela me deu e ir até o Chefe de Departamento. E eu acho que você sabe o que ele me disse para fazer."

Ela engoliu seco e me encarou. "Não sei."

Ah, ótimo, ela ia me fazer dizer. Tudo que eu queria.

"Eu esclareço para você então." me ajeitei na cadeira e a olhei. "Você está demitida."

* * *

**Um pouco de ação no trabalho da Bella pra mudar a rotina lol**

**Comentem e eu volto com mais. **

**P.S.: Uma certa menininha do papai tá chegando em pouquíssimos capítulos!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**73**

**BPOV**

Depois de demitida, Lauren não reclamou muito. Ela sabia o que tinha feito e sabia que não tinha chance. Ela respirou fundo como se estivesse segurando a língua (o que era bom, porque uma palavra desaforada dela e eu seria obrigada a bater nela de novo), e saiu do meu escritório.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Rosalie me disse que ela tinha oficialmente saído da empresa e esvaziado sua mesa, e meu dia ficou exponencialmente melhor.

Principalmente quando Edward apareceu ao meio-dia, pra me levar para casa e para almoçar. Eu não podia mais dirigir por causa do tamanho da barriga, então Edward tinha me trazido pro trabalho, e tinha dito que viria me buscar.

Eu só não tinha esperado que ele aparecesse lá todo elegante em uma calça jeans preta, tênis e uma blusa de botão verde escuro que fazia tanto seus olhos como seu cabelo se destacassem. Ah, e ele tinha um buquê enorme de rosas vermelhas e cor-de-rosa em uma das mãos, um sorriso torto no rosto que indicava que ele sabia _exatamente_ o que estava fazendo comigo.

"São lindas." eu disse quando ele me deu as flores. "Obrigada."

Ele se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido.

"De nada. Achei que você apreciaria um almoço fora, então..."

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu vou adorar. Só me deixe acertar algumas coisas com Angela para amanhã e nós vamos, ok?"

"Ok." ele sorriu.

* * *

**Status: querendo um Edward bonito e elegante entrando no meu trabalho pra me levar pra almoçar e me trazendo flores... *suspira***

**Sonhei um pouco demais agora, desculpem.**

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**74**

**BPOV**

Passei mais três semanas trabalhando apenas pela manhã. Já tinha se tornado uma rotina: nós acordávamos, fazíamos amor quando eu estava a fim (o que era quase sempre), tomávamos café juntos e Edward me levava para o trabalho. Ao meio-dia, ele ia me buscar, e uma vez por semana ele tinha me levado para almoçar fora.

Eu estava adorando.

Esme e Alice tinham finalmente terminado a decoração do quarto da bebê no nosso apartamento. Esme tinha feito um próprio quarto de bebê na casa dos Cullen também, alegando que precisaria para quando ela estivesse tomando conta da neta.

De qualquer forma, tinha ficado lindo.

Estava quase tudo pronto para a chegada dela, e honestamente, com 37 semanas de gravidez eu estava mais do que pronta.

Nós só tínhamos um pequeno probleminha: ainda não tínhamos escolhido o nome.

Atualmente, eu estava deitada na cama com Edward ao meu lado, segurando um livro de nomes que Jasper tinha dado a ele, e estávamos tentando achar um que fosse bonito.

"Helena?" sugeriu ele.

"Não. Só me lembra Helena de Tróia e ela era uma mala." eu disse, fazendo-o rir.

"Elizabeth?"

"É bonito... Nome de rainha. Mas ainda não sei. Próximo."

* * *

**Hm, a escolha do nome. Adianto logo que não vai ser Renesmee porque eu não curto esse nome lol**

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**75**

**BPOV**

"Você é difícil de agradar, mulher." Edward reclamou.

Eu mordi o lábio. Já faziam horas que estávamos à procura do nome perfeito e nada me parecia certo. Eu simplesmente não sabia que nome dar a minha filha e isso estava me deixando um pouco louca.

Eu suspirei e fechei o livro nas mãos de Edward. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Vamos apenas deixá-la nascer. Nenhum desses nomes parece certo pra mim, e eu não quero escolher qualquer um. Vamos deixá-la nascer e aí decidimos. Que tal?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Se você tem certeza."

Ele parecia reticente, então perguntei: "Você tem algum nome em mente?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, o que só confirmava minha teoria, então insisti que ele me dissesse.

Ele respirou fundo e me olhou em dúvida. "Katherine."

Eu franzi. "Por quê?"

"Era o nome da minha avó. Você não chegou a conhecê-la, mas éramos muito próximos. E eu também acho um nome bonito. Desde que soubemos que era menina eu quis dar esse nome a ela, mas eu queria que você tivesse algo a dizer nisso também."

"Por que você nunca me disse?" perguntei suavemente.

Ele deu de ombros. "Você nunca me perguntou."

Eu me senti culpada. "Desculpe. Você tem tanto direito de escolher o nome quanto eu." suspirei. "Katherine é um nome bonito. Vou pensar nisso."

Ele sorriu de lado. "Obrigado."

Eu me estiquei e o beijei.

"De nada, meu amor."

* * *

**E então? Reviews e eu volto.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**76**

**BPOV**

Na semana seguinte à procura pelo nome perfeito, estávamos novamente numa consulta. Eu estava tendo consultas semanalmente agora, mas essa era muito importante.

Eu não tinha conseguido fazer uma ultra-som com 34 semanas, então estávamos fazendo hoje, quase um mês depois, com 38 semanas. Era arriscado, porque a médica disse que o bebê poderia chegar a qualquer momento, mas era o que podíamos fazer.

"Bem, parece que essa mocinha está pronta pra sair." disse a médica sorrindo pra nós quando terminou a ultra-som. "Ela já está na posição de nascimento e a placenta já está madura. Eu diria que é melhor vocês aprontarem a bolsa da maternidade. Qualquer dia é dia."

"Eu pensei que ela só fosse nascer com 40 semanas." disse Edward, confuso. "Isso ainda é daqui duas semanas."

A médica deu de ombros. "40 semanas é o normal. Mas depois da 37ª semana, o bebê geralmente está pronto para vir sem nenhum problema. Não é nem sequer prematuro depois disso."

Ele pareceu entender e então eu perguntei.

"E como eu vou saber quando a bebê estiver chegando? Quer dizer, eu nunca tive um filho, então..."

A médica riu. "Calma Bella. Vou lhe dar alguns folhetos explicativos, mas basicamente..."

Ela começou a me dizer todos os sintomas que eu poderia sentir e o que fazer. Quando era a hora de ir pra o hospital, quando eu poderia simplesmente esperar. Ela me aconselhou a deixar as contrações ficarem mais fortes com menos espaço de tempo, porque assim eu não passaria muito tempo no hospital em trabalho de parto.

Ela também deu algumas orientações a Edward, que as absorveu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Fofo.

Saímos da consulta animados e temerosos, ao mesmo tempo. Estava acontecendo. A qualquer momento, seríamos pais. Eu estava aterrorizada pelo que iria passar em breve, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu mal podia esperar.

* * *

**Awn, tá quase s2**

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**77**

**EPOV**

Atualmente eu estava em crise.

Nas últimas semanas, desde o último ultra-som, eu estava completamente animado e apavorado com o nascimento da minha filha.

Eu tinha devorado cada um dos folhetos explicativos que a médica dera a Bella (mesmo que eles fossem direcionados à mulher), além de ter lido coisas na internet e ter absorvido as informações da médica letra por letra.

Na teoria, eu estava pronto para ser um pai e passar por todo o processo de trabalho de parto, não necessariamente nessa ordem...

Na prática? Eu estava correndo em círculos. Honestamente, só agora o pensamento de ter outro ser completamente dependente de mim estava afundando. E isso estava me deixando nervoso.

Emmett e Jasper, sabendo que eu estava uma pilha de nervos (e que nem escrever estava conseguindo), me arrastaram para um _happy hour _no bar favorito deles, tentando me fazer relaxar.

Eu quase surtei. Deixar Bella sozinha com quase 40 semanas de gravidez e ir beber? Que ideia maluca era essa? Eu os ameacei dizendo que nenhum dos dois seria padrinho do bebê, mas eles tinham suas bases cobertas e trouxeram Alice e Rosalie para ficar com Bella. Minha mãe apareceu antes que saíssemos e me garantiu que Bella estaria bem.

Droga, até a própria Bella me expulsou de casa alegando que eu precisava relaxar – e ela que iria fazer todo o trabalho duro.

Eu estava uma bagunça, realmente.

Mas não era como se eu pudesse evitar.

* * *

**Edward tá nervoso ou o quê? HAHAHAHAHA **

**Reviews e eu volto com mais *assobia misteriosamente***


	78. Chapter 78

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**78**

**EPOV**

Vendo como eu estava apavorado e paranóico, Jasper e Emmett resolveram me levar para uma 'noite de garotos' em um dos bares favoritos de Emmett.

Eu duvidava que 'beber para esquecer os problemas' fosse ajudar a me acalmar, mas aqueles dois tinham outras cartas na manga. Algumas bebidas, uma conversa profunda sobre como a paternidade poderia ser maravilhosa (eu não sabia de onde eles tinham tirado isso, vendo que nenhum dos dois tinha filhos), e eu estava bem melhor.

Voltei para casa tarde, e como estava levemente embriagado, dormi assim que deitei ao lado de Bella na cama, já adormecida.

No dia seguinte, acordei com o cheiro de ovos e bacon, e Bella não estava na cama. Me levantei e tomei um banho pra tirar o leve cheiro de álcool e suor que ainda tinha em mim e coloquei uma calça de moletom preta por cima das boxers. Não coloquei uma camisa, só pra provocar a Bella.

Saí descalço do quarto, bocejando, procurando o cheiro de comida que ia me ajudar com a dor de cabeça.

"Bom dia." eu disse quando entrei na cozinha, vendo Bella sentada na mesa, desfrutando de um belo café da manhã.

"Bom dia, gostoso." ela piscou, e eu ri. Ela apontou para o meu lugar na mesa. "Aspirinas."

Eu sorri largamente para ela enquanto tomava os comprimidos com um pouco de suco.

"Você é um anjo."

Sua risada leve só me fez sorrir mais.

* * *

**Ai, ai, Edward aparecendo na minha cozinha pro café da manhã, cheiroso e sem camisa. *abana* Parei.**

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**79**

**EPOV**

"Você se divertiu ontem?" perguntou Bella, depois que eu já tinha começado a comer meu café da manhã.

"Sim, eu suponho." ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu rolei os olhos. "Foi legal. Eu me distraí. Jazz e Emm me fizeram entender que eu não sou muito útil desesperado daquele jeito."

Bella riu, e eu ri com ela.

"Eu sei que você está com medo do que está por vir." Bella disse. "Mas realmente, todo o trabalho duro é meu."

"Eu sei." suspirei. "Eu não estou menosprezando a sua parte nisso, é que só agora o tamanho da responsabilidade que nós temos afundou em mim."

"Não se preocupe," ela disse, sorrindo. "você vai ser um ótimo pai."

Eu peguei sua mão e lhe dei um beijo.

"E você será uma ótima mãe."

"E o mais importante?" ela continuou. "Estamos juntos nessa."

"Sempre." eu sorri largamente.

Ia ficar tudo bem. Contanto que estivéssemos juntos, tudo ia ficar bem.

* * *

**Capítulo curtiiinho, mas enfim.**

**Um alô especial e um obrigada a _Xelle Ribeiro_ que começou a ler recentemente e deixou review em todos os caps *-* Obrigada, linda!**

**Comentem e eu volto...**


	80. Chapter 80

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**80**

**EPOV**

Bella tinha finalmente tirado sua licença-maternidade. Dois dias antes de completar suas quarenta semanas de gravidez, ela finalmente estava totalmente livre do trabalho. Não que isso a impedisse de perguntar a Rosalie como estavam as coisas no escritório, o que totalmente me fez confiscar seu celular.

Agora, infelizmente, eu tinha tido que deixá-la em casa enquanto comprava algumas coisas no mercado e depois na farmácia. Bella vinha tendo dores desde ontem pela manhã, mas ela disse que estava bem. Não era a hora ainda.

Eu já estava nervoso. Mas eu tinha uma estratégia. Cada vez que eu percebia que ia entrar em pânico, eu respirava fundo e contava até dez. Ajudava bastante.

Tentei ser rápido no mercado e na farmácia, mas quando cheguei em casa já fazia quase uma hora que eu tinha saído.

Guardei as compras na cozinha e fui procurar Bella no quarto.

"Bella?"

"Ai, graças a deus você chegou, Edward..." ela ofegou.

Eu parei no meu caminho.

Bella estava sentada na poltrona onde eu a deixara lendo, mas o livro estava no chão e ela segurava a barriga com uma das mãos. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo ela gemeu e eu a vi apertando o braço da poltrona. Isso durou alguns segundos, então ela respirou em alívio.

"As contrações estão mais fortes. Hora de ir pro hospital."

* * *

**Bebê Swan-Cullen tá chegandoooo! hahaha**

**Reviews e eu volto com mais.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**81**

**EPOV**

"Edward?" Bella me chamou quando eu não respondi, ainda parado perto da porta. "Edward, respire fundo e conte até dez."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu, e certa o bastante, isso me acalmou. Eu estava em pânico.

"Ótimo. Agora pegue o telefone e ligue pra minha médica. Diga que estamos a caminho do hospital e pergunte em quanto tempo ela pode estar lá."

"Ok. E você?" perguntei.

"Vou apenas me trocar no banheiro. Eu grito se precisar de você lá."

"Ok."

De todo jeito, eu a ajudei a ir até o banheiro, e enquanto ela se trocava, eu liguei para a médica, que felizmente estava de plantão e iria nos esperar. Desliguei e peguei a bolsa da maternidade, colocando-a num ombro enquanto batia na porta do banheiro.

"Bella? Está tudo bem?"

"Só me dê um minuto." ela disse, a voz meio estrangulada

Ok, Edward, respire fundo e seja homem. Você consegue passar por isso. Você precisa estar ao lado da sua noiva. Ela é quem vai fazer todo o trabalho duro. Pare de surtar!

A porta abrindo interrompeu meu monólogo motivacional para mim mesmo, e eu ajudei Bella a pegar o que ela precisava e então saímos. Tranquei o apartamento e fomos até o carro. Nesse meio tempo, ela teve outra contração, um pouco mais forte.

"Aguente firme." eu disse quando a ajudei a afivelar o cinto no banco de trás. "Logo estaremos no hospital."

Ela assentiu, e eu tomei o assento do motorista, pedindo a Deus que o trânsito estivesse livre e que nós não demorássemos a chegar. Seria mais fácil para todo mundo.

E porque eu sou um bastardo _muito _sortudo, Ele me ouviu.

* * *

**Vai nasceeeeeeeeeer! HAHAHA**

**Reviews e eu volto com mais. :))**


	82. Chapter 82

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**82**

**EPOV**

Assim que chegamos ao hospital, visualizei a médica de Bella na entrada com um maqueiro ao seu lado, uma cadeira de rodas à sua frente. Estacionei e ajudei Bella a descer, e logo ela estava acomodada na cadeira, sendo empurrada para dentro enquanto respondia as perguntas da médica.

Eu estava apenas um pouco atordoado.

Depois que a papelada de entrada foi preenchida e fomos estabelecidos no quarto, a médica examinou Bella e constatou que a dilatação dela estava em 6cm, o que nos dava mais 4 pra esperar.

As contrações não estavam tão ruins (ainda), e Bella foi orientada a fazer alguns exercícios para ajudar com a dilatação. Eu parecia um peixe fora d'água. Quando Bella percebeu, ela riu.

"Que tal você ligar pro pessoal? Diga para não virem para cá, mas só os deixe sabendo."

"Ok."

Fiz o que ela me pediu e foi preciso muita conversa pra convencer Alice e minha mãe a ficarem em casa, mas elas obedeceram, pelo menos.

Foi aí que, duas horas depois, as coisas começaram a complicar, quando a bolsa de Bella estourou e ela começou a ficar agressiva.

* * *

**Parece que o papai até que tá levando numa boa. Vamos ver quanto tempo isso vai durar.**

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**83**

**BPOV**

"É sua maldita culpa!" eu gritei para Edward, que se encolhia, enquanto a contração me maltratava. "Seus malditos espermatozoides!"

"Bella..." ele tentou argumentar. "Nós dois queríamos isso, lembra?"

"Não lembro de porra nenhuma!" gritei.

Então a dor começou a abrandar e eu respirei fundo. Então percebi o que estava fazendo.

"Oh céus, Edward, eu sinto muito. Acho que só estou... maluca com tudo isso." eu disse.

Ele riu uma risada meio sem jeito.

"Tudo bem... Apesar de que eu tenho certeza que na próxima contração você vai gritar tudo de novo, como tem feito pela última meia hora."

Eu lhe dei um sorriso apologético que ele devolveu com um carinhoso. Então se esticou e me deu um beijo na testa.

"Está tudo bem. Você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho."

"Está mesmo." disse a médica. "Não vai demorar pra essa moça nascer. Na próxima contração, Bella, lembre-se de empurrar com bastante força."

Eu assenti. Então antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a dor recomeçou, pior do que antes, me fazendo gritar de novo.

"EDWARD FODIDO CULLEN!"

Oh, cara. Eu era uma bagunça.

* * *

**HAHA Bella bipolar, eu hein. **

**Reviews e eu volto. **


	84. Chapter 84

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**84**

**EPOV**

Bella continuou me xingando e pedindo desculpas pelos próximos vinte minutos, e eu tentava não surtar e ajudá-la com palavras e meu apoio.

Finalmente, a médica se posicionou no final da cama, que tinha sido levantada para dar à Bella uma posição sentada, e uma equipe com duas enfermeiras e uma auxiliar esperavam logo atrás da médica.

Eu tive que dar algumas respirações profundas eu mesmo quando a médica disse que estava vendo a cabeça. E mais algumas quando ela disse que estava quase lá.

Mais duas contrações que fizeram Bella apertar minha mão tão forte que achei que ela quebraria, e então a médica se inclinou e um choro de bebê preencheu o quarto.

Eu soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava segurando. Bella, exausta, encostou-se à cama levantada com um sorriso cansado no rosto.

E simples assim, éramos pais.

"Parabéns, papai e mamãe. É uma menininha muito saudável, se formos julgar a altura do choro."

Uma risada fraca escapou pelos nossos lábios e eu me inclinei para beijar a testa de Bella.

"Obrigado."

"Não.. Obrigada você." ela sorriu, e seus olhos brilhavam com tanto amor que eu fiquei sem fôlego.

As enfermeiras cortaram o cordão e levaram nossa pequena bebê para ser pesada, examinada e limpa no canto do quarto, já arrumado para isso. Eu mal podia esperar para ver seu rosto, então me concentrei nos barulhos de choro que ela fazia enquanto ela examinada. Nesse meio tempo, a placenta foi expelida, e a médica começou a limpar a bagunça.

"Muito bem..." disse uma das enfermeiras, com um pacotinho cor de rosa agitado nos braços. Minha garganta se fechou. "É uma menina muito saudável, pelo que podemos ver. Aqui está, mamãe."

Bella esticou os braços trêmulos para o pacote e eu observei maravilhado enquanto ela pegava nossa filha nos braços. Então eu tive que enxugar os olhos para poder observar seu cabelo vermelho indo em todas as direções, o que fez eu e Bella rirmos, e seus olhinhos cor de chocolate.

Ali estava. Meu sonho se tornando realidade.

Eu era pai.

* * *

**Awn Eddie s2s2s2s2**

**Nasceeeeeeeu! Agora, mandem reviews e eu volto com mais dessa família fofa. s2**


	85. Chapter 85

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**85**

**BPOV**

Eu estava completamente exausta, mas nunca tinha estado mais feliz. Nem quando descobri que meus sentimentos por Edward eram recíprocos, ou nossa primeira-segunda vez, ou quando ele me pediu em casamento... Nada na minha vida tinha me preparado para a felicidade que eu estava sentindo agora que tinha minha filha nos braços.

Eu olhei para o homem ao meu lado, que tinha ajudado a tornar tudo isto possível, e que de quebra ainda era meu porto seguro, meu confidente, meu melhor amigo, meu amante e tudo mais que eu precisasse.

Meus olhos marejaram.

"Bella, querida, você está bem?" perguntou a médica.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso aguado.

"Sim, eu só... estou muito feliz."

Senti os lábios de Edward na minha testa.

"Somos dois, meu amor." ele sussurrou.

Eu deixei uma lágrima ou outra cair, e Edward gentilmente as enxugou. A médica e as enfermeiras saíram do quarto por um tempo após arrumar tudo, mas me pediram para pegar leve com a bebê no colo. Ela podia ficar mal acostumada e eu precisava descansar.

"Ela é tão linda..." sussurrou Edward em uma admiração devotada.

"É..." concordei. "Quer segurá-la?"

O sorriso dele foi toda a resposta que eu precisava.

* * *

**Nhaw, fofuras *-***

**Reviews e eu volto com papai-babão segurando sua filhota s2s2**


	86. Chapter 86

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**86**

**EPOV**

Estiquei os braços, pronto para receber minha filha nos braços pela primeira vez. Esperei que Bella não percebesse como meus braços tremiam.

Ela passou o pacotinho cor de rosa que era nossa bebê para mim delicadamente, e eu a segurei como se fosse de porcelana. Ajustei sua cabeça na dobra do meu braço esquerdo e a deitei ao longo do braço, usando meu braço direito como apoio.

Ali estava. A perfeição.

Nossa linda bebê ainda estava levemente suja, mas eu não me importei. Ela se mexia devagar, sonolenta, seus olhinhos castanhos vagando.

"Ela é tão linda. Nós fizemos um ótimo trabalho."

"Nós nem estávamos envolvidos." Bella disse, um sorriso na voz.

Eu a olhei com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Cale-se, foi um bom trabalho mesmo assim."

Ela riu, e eu ri, e nossa bebê se aconchegou nos meus braços.

"Agora ela realmente precisa de um nome." eu divaguei.

"Eu gosto de Katherine." disse Bella.

Eu levantei meus olhos da bebê para ela, e ela tinha um sorriso calmo e amoroso.

"Eu acho lindo que você queira homenagear sua avó, e de verdade, Katherine é um nome bonito." ela sorriu mais largamente. "E tem muitos apelidos. Podemos chamá-la de Kate, Katie, Kat, KatyCat..."

Eu ri com ela, e então dirigi meu olhar para a bebê.

"Olá, Katherine." eu disse à bebê. "Bem vinda ao mundo."

* * *

**Sei que algumas de vocês não curtiram muito o nome 'Katherine', mas eu planejava nomeá-la assim desde o começo da fic, então... hehe**

**Reviews e eu volto.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**87**

**BPOV**

Os últimos dois dias tinham sido uma mistura de cansaço, alegria e barulho. Logo que as visitas para mim e para Katherine foram liberadas, eu tive o quarto cheio com a família de Edward, nossos amigos... Eram visitas bem-vindas, todos arrulhando para Katherine e nos parabenizando.

Alice me deu parabéns especialmente porque eu não usei nenhuma droga, e eu disse a ela que me arrependia disso, o que fez todos no quarto rirem.

Mas de tudo isso, eu não conseguia superar a visão de Edward segurando nossa filha com orgulho enquanto a apresentava aos pais.

Ele estava tão feliz, tão leve e relaxado... Ele nunca esteve mais bonito.

Eu também estava nas nuvens. Finalmente nosso sonho tinha se realizado. Éramos pais. E tínhamos encontrado nosso caminho um para o outro no meio disso, o que eu chamava de um bônus inesperado e muito bem-vindo.

Claro que tinha seu lado ruim.

Como agora, quando eu tinha sido acordada pelo choro de bebê às duas e meia da madrugada. Felizmente, já estávamos em casa, então eu ficava mais tranquila.

Peguei Katherine de seu berço ao lado da nossa cama (a médica tinha nos aconselhado a deixá-la no nosso quarto até os seis meses de idade, para evitar surpresas indesejadas), e me sentei com ela na cadeira de balanço que estava no canto do quarto, ao lado do berço.

Descobri um seio e logo a bebê chorona nos meus braços estava quieta, alegremente sugando o leite que era seu lanche da madrugada. Eu apenas me concentrei em ficar confortável e deixá-la confortável, e não dormir enquanto ela terminava.

"Essa tem que ser a cena mais linda que já vi na vida." disse a voz de Edward na escuridão, me fazendo olhar para ele, que estava se apoiando em um braço e olhando para mim e Katherine com os olhos brilhantes.

* * *

**As duas já estão em casa e awn, esses três! s2s2 Muito amor pra todos.**

**Reviews e eu volto.**

**(Desculpem não ter postado ontem, é que foi aniversário da minha mãe e eu não tive muito tempo pra escrever/postar.)**


End file.
